Dark Moon Raising
by whalegaldragoness
Summary: Usagi always fought against evil. But when her past returns and her friends and family turn their back on her, were does she stand after everything she fought for is gone? Shoujoai in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Alright new fic. The orochi and the idea behind them comes from Kannazuki no Miko. I Don't own that or Sailor moon. As of right now I don't know what the pairings for this fic will be. However it will not be a Usagi/Mamoru fic, Usagi/Haruka, or a Usagi with starlight fic, seeing as they are both over done some what. **This will eventually be Shoujo-ai.** Enjoy part 1.

_Flashback words._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You little slut. Its your fault that she is dead" spat a man as he slapped his daughter and threw her to the ground. Usagi could smell the alcohol coming from her father. She may have been five but she could still tell that he was drunk. He always beat her when he was drunk and no one was around. Usagi cried out in pain beginning for him to stop. "Stop. I don't think so, bitch" said he father as undid his belt buckle and pulled down his pants. "Now be a good little slut and don't scream."

Not able to take anymore Usagi maneuvered out from underneath her father. Usagi's father came at her with a savage rage in his eyes. Usagi picked up the that had been knocked to the floor when he shoved her against the table. Before Usagi realized what had happened her father was on the ground dead. Blood was all over the floor and all over Usagi. Usagi dropped the knife and screamed.

Usagi moved into a corner and remained there even after the resident's next store came in and called the police. Knowing that the child had done it out of self defense the police took Usagi to an orphanage. However the orphanage wasn't so great. The food was below edible and the care takes beat the children. A few weeks later Usagi had managed to escape. Hiding in allies and picking food out of the garbage kept her alive. It head been several weeks since Usagi had received any proper nourishment and she was sickeningly thin. The winter was coming and with out any weight or proper clothing there was no way Usagi would be able to live through the winter.

She had made her way to the suburban area of Tokyo. She was out side one particular house rummaging threw the trash, when she knocked over the garbage can, which then made a loud sound. The lights of the house turned on and two people came out. "Alright who's out there? What do you want" yelled the man into the darkness.

"Maybe it was a cat or something dear" said the women. Usagi ducked behind the trash can in order to hid from the couple. She had put both her hands on her mouth so that she wouldn't make a noise. However that failed when she accidentally cut her self on some broken glass, and let out a yelp. "Honey I think the noise come from behind the trash" said the women as she began to head down the driveway with her husband.

"Right" said her husband.

"Oh My God" said the women as she caught site of the Usagi.

Usagi just teared up as she nurtured her cut leg and tried to back away from the couple. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise" said Usagi as she tried to stand. Un able to stand she fell back to the ground.

"Oh you poor child. It's ok were not going to hurt you" said the women as she moved some of Usagi's dirty hair out of her face and bent down to her level.

"What's your name kiddo" asked the man.

"Usagi" replied Usagi.

"How old are you sweety?" asked the women.

"Five" said Usagi as she held up 5 fingers to show them how old she was.

"Were are your parents?" asked the man.

Usagi's eyes just teared up and she looked away from the couple. "Oh you poor thing. Come on lets get you cleaned up" said the women as she stood up.

"Don't worry kiddo were not going to hurt you" said the man as he scooped the child into his arms and picked her up.

The couple took care of Usagi for a few weeks. They began to grow very attached to Usagi. Seeing as that they had no children of there own, and were told that there was little chance of them ever getting pregnant, they decided to adopt Usagi. After getting all of the paper work settled Usagi became part of the Tsukino family.

Over the next year Usagi began to forget about her hellish start in life. Her new mommy and daddy seemed to lover her very much. They never beat her and they took her too many different places. However soon Usagi's life would change once again. Her mother finally got pregnant and gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Her parents focused more on their son then their daughter. Usagi wasn't hurt or harmed physically but emotional she was greatly saddened by the fact that her parents seemed to have stopped loving her. Sure they still talked to her, well yelled at her whenever she would screw up. However Usagi kept up a bubbly and happy exterior hoping that one day some one out there would care about her.

"Usagi you are such a dumb ass. You will never become our queen" shouted Mercury.

_"You little slut. You are nothing more then a worthless whore" shouted a man at miniature Usagi. _

"I'm sorry I was late but I can explain" said Moon as she tried to shut out the voice in her head.

"Explain what. How you were too busy sleeping to come help use" said Venus as she leaned against Pluto for support form her sprained ankle.

"I wasn't" began Moon but was cut off.

"Your suppose to be our leader, and yet you can't even get your self here on time. How will you ever become queen if you can't even grasp the concept of time and how each second counts" said Pluto.

"I'm sorry that you guys got hurt. But it wasn't my fault there was another" but Moon was cut off once again.

"You are supposed to be the strongest scout in the galaxy. The scout, that can save everyone. Yet why can't you save us from your failer? How was it that I lost to you" said Galaxia.

"You really are worthless. I can't believe that I fell in love with you. You disgust me" said Fighter.

"I just feel sorry for you Mamoru" said Healer.

"I don't know what I would do if she were my girlfriend" said Maker.

_"Your nothing. You here me noting"_

"But I was at" again Moon was cut off.

"What happened to you Usagi? On the moon kingdom you were so graceful, smart, beautiful" said Neptune.

"And lets not forget thin" chimed in Mars causing everyone else to laugh.

"How in the world you are suppose to rule Crystal Tokyo is beyond me. There is know way in hell that you can become queen" said Uranus.

_"But don't worry. Even though you will never amount to anything you still have your life as a whore. Just like the little slut you are now" _

"But I can show you. Just give me some time and I'll prove it to you" said Moon.

"Prove what? That you are immature, and childish" said Saturn.

"Don't forget selfish. Your always so wrapped up in your own world that you don't even see how your selfish actions hurt the rest of us" said Jupiter.

"But, that's not true. Sure I'm not perfect but I still care about you and try to help you guys" said Moon who was tying to show them that her actions did have a positive impact on their lives. "Right, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru." Moon looked to her family for support.

"No way. My mommy is perfect. She can do anything and everyone around her is always happy. She is never selfish, she isn't immature and childish. There for you are not my mother" screamed Chibi-moon.

Those words shattered Usagi's heart into a million pieces. However what Tuxedo Mask said would show Usagi what this world really was for her. "There is no way I can love you. I can't wait for you to grow up. I don't have time to baby you. The wife that I am meant to have is everything you are not. You are worthless. I don't love you. One day I will when you can show me what you are suppose to be. Until you figure that out don't bother me" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Same goes for use" said the scouts.

"What are you saying" said Moon quietly.

"Your not worth our time and effort anymore" said Galaxia.

"We have tried and tried, yet you never seem to be able to amount to anything" said Neptune.

"We don't need you. You have no business with use, so get lost" said Uranus.

"You are not longer the leader of the sailor scouts" said Artemis.

"I am ashamed to call you our princess" said Luna.

"I see then. I'll just go" said Moon as she went back to her street cloths. The scouts then under stood why she was late. Usagi was beat. She had cuts, bruises scraps and all kinds of wounds all over her body. "Funny I got the crap beaten out of me today and yet you don't here me bitching about it or leaning for support" said Usagi as she limped away.

"What did we just do" said Rei as she fell to her knees and watched Usagi walk away.

About half an hour later Usagi made it back to her home. When she walked in side she was met by her parents. "Usagi your teacher called again. You failed another test" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"I know. I'm Sorry. I tried hard" said Usagi.

"This doesn't even show trying" said Mr. Tsukino.

"God Usagi why can't you be more like your brother" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Yeah I may be 6 years younger then you but I will always be smarter then you" said Sammy.

"I asked for help when I was studying but you never came to help me like you said you would" mumbled Usagi.

"Sorry I had more import things to do" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Yeah making sure Sammy had a replacement video game for the one he broke is so much more important" said Usagi in a sarcastic manor.

"Yeah cause you broke it" said Sammy.

"I didn't even go near your game twerp" said Usagi.

"Usagi apologies right now" said Mr. Tsukino.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Usagi.

"What was that" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"I'm sorry my genetics aren't good enough for you to love me" said Usagi as she ran up to her room. Usagi's parents just staired at her in shock as Sammy looked confessed. The one thought that went through her parents heads was, are we really that cruel to were she thinks that we don't love her because she isn't genetically related to us.

Usagi collapsed on her bed and cried. She cried for everything that had happened to her. _"You see you are worthless piece of shit. No one has ever loved you, no one will ever love you. Get used to it. You are nothing" _

Over at Rei's temple, Rei was reflecting on the events of today. She was currently sitting in front of the fire, hopping to calm her down and provide her with comfort. However she didn't expect to find what she found. Rei felt a huge pulse of dark engery come through her. Rei quickly came to her sense's and called the other scouts over.

A little while later everyone was over. "What's up Rei" said Minako.

"A feel a huge pulse of negative energy" said Rei.

"So we can beat it. Besides its not like it hasn't happened before" said Galaxia.

"No its worse then before" said Rei.

"What do you mean worse? That whole caose thing was the worst" said Makoto.

"It's worse then that. Its so dark, cold and evil. Its so much stronger then caose" said Rei.

"That's not possible" said Ami who was now scared. Makoto just wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Look there up in the sky" said Chibi-Usa.

"What the hell is that" said Haruka as they looked up at the moon.

"It's a dark moon" said Setsuna.

"So?" said Mamoru.

"Holy crap. I can feel what you felt, Rei" said Hotaru.

"I feel it too" said Chibi-Usa.

"The time has finally come. For the orochi to rule this world. I call on the forces of destruction, on the incarnations of evil. You will now rise and destroy this world. You will kill anything and destroy everything in your path. You will turn this world to what it truly is" said a Dark voice.

"I have never felt anything like this" said Galaxia.

Usagi had finally managed to stop crying. She felt a pulse of energy and looked to the moon. As the voice spoke she felt comfort, and power. Everything that had happened to her, every feeling and memory she had became crystal clear. It was comforting. Her crescent moon emerged on her forehead along with another dark symbol. As she looked to the moon Usagi could her something insider hear head. "You know exactly what this world is. Don't you princess? There is nothing for you in this world. So why save it? Come now princess you know deep down what you are, what you have done. You saved this world time and again. Always fighting for something that you never had. You know what this world is. So what are you going to chose?"

Usagi stared up at the moon and as a wicked grin crossed her face. "Oh yes. I know exactly what this world is…Hell"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Alright I know that I should be working on Neptune's Moon but I can up with a better idea for a new fic. So if some one would like to take over Neptune's Moon then pm me or leave it in a review and I'll pick some one if more then one person is interested. Anyway What did you think? Did you like it, hate it? Well as for pairing they are yet to be determined. So if there is a certain scout that you want to see Usagi with leave it in a review. If there are multiple scouts that you want her with say that you want a multi paring leave the names of who you want to see her with. Well don't forget to review. Later peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is chapter 2. Thanks to all who reviewed. I still don't own anything. I am using ideas from kannazuki. namely the orochi and the idea behind them. I don't own that either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is that power I sense?" asked Hotaru.

"Guys look; yoma" said Chibi-Usa. A yoma had appeared and was destroying everything in its wake. Slaughtering people, and destroying property. It knew no sympathy or compassion as it began to destroy the city.

"Are yoma suppose to do that?" asked Venus after transforming.

"Yeah most of the time they steal energy but now, now it's killing and destroying everything" said Mercury.

"Worry about that later. Let's go" said Galaxia. 'This is going to be interesting' thought Galaxia.

'Usagi, I hope you are alright' thought Rei.

'There is no way we can do this with out Usagi' thought Michiru.

'Usagi-hime' thought Setsuna.

The scouts had chased the yoma to the park. The yoma had managed to find a family and was finishing off the last member. "Hey back off, Uranus World Shaking" yelled Uranus. The fight began, however this yoma was not like the ones that the scouts were normally used to.

"I see that the orochi left me my weapon of choice. Well I guess I better go and see who I'm working with" said Usagi as she picked up the sword belt. The belt had a rapier, katana. Next to the belt was massive sword. (A/N think of clouds sword from final fantasy VII)

Usagi picked up the sword and gave it a few swings. "Yup this will do just fine. Although I think I need a make over. This look just doesn't fit me. Ah yes. I know" said Usagi. Using the power of the orochi and the moon princess Usagi changed not only her cloths put a few other things.

Usagi now wore a long trench coat that went to her feet, but stop just an inch before the ground. She had on a dark blue tank top, blue jeans that covered her boots. Her boots came to a point and at the heal was an inch higher then the rest of the shoe. Usagi had on black worker gloves. She had her cartilage and ear pierced several times. Although the jacket covered it up Usagi had a tattoo of a dragon on her right shoulder blade and a tribal symbol that wrapped around her upper left arm. "That's much better" said Usagi has she picked up the belt and put it around her waist. "As for this one, I'll use it when I need it." The sword then disappeared.

"What the hell" said Fighter.

"Nothing seems to be working" said Healer.

"This is insane" said Jupiter as she caught hold of her girlfriend, who was flying through the air.

Not to fair from were the sailors were fighting there was a church. On top of the church there was a woman who was leaning next to the cross. (A/N for the most part I plain to use the Orochi form kannazuki no miko. So right now my describing sister Miyako. By the way I don't own that either. Like I said before I own nothing) "There is no escaping it. These curses shall confront you for an entirely and become true. You shall be cursed in the city and even in the fields. When entering and exciting you will be cursed. That shall chase you and destroy you" said the woman as she watched the sailors fight the yoma.

"Neptune" yelled Uranus as Neptune was slammed into a tree.

"We need Sailor Moon" said Saturn.

"Worry about that later we need to find away to stop it" said Venus as she struggled to get up. The woman watched in amusement as the sailor scouts continued to fight the yoma. "That thing shall chase you down. And then it will destroy you. The sky will turn to copper. The ground will turn to iron. Your corpses will become pray to all the birds in the sky and the earths beasts. One who can fight them off does not exist" said the women.

"Guys lets combine our attacks. Maybe that would be strong enough to kill it" suggested Mercury.

"Right. I second that" said Michiru as she got up.

The scouts launched there combined attack at the yoma. As the attack hit dirty was launched into the air. "Did that work" asked Chibi moon.

"I hope so" said Maker.

The smoke died down and the yoma was gone. "Thank God" said Tuxedo Mask.

"My oh my. It looks like unless I step in they are going to cause us so many problems" said the women. (a/n. anything that she has said up until now belongs to who ever wrote kannazuki. Right now I have been quoting her lines from the anime. This next line is my own.) "On second thought I think I'll watch them suffer" said the women before she vanished to the dark moon.

"Come on lets get back to the temple" said Mars. The scouts de-transformed and headed back to the temple.

After limping there way back to Rei's temple they all collapsed in Rei's living room.

"Rei. I'm staying here tonight. I can't move any more" said Minako.

"Alright. In fact why don't you all stay the night" said Rei.

"Good idea, thanks Rei" said Makoto.

"Ruka-chan are you alright? You have been out of it since that fight" said Michiru as she leaned into her lover.

"Sorry, it's just that I almost lost you.What the Hell was that any way?" said Haruka.

"I don't know. But what every it was it was it wasn't our friend" said Minako.

"I don't think that will be the last of the either" said Setsuna.

"Do you think at had to do with that wired voice we heard earlier?" questioned Mamoru.

"It would seem so. What ever this Orochi thing is, that is our new enemy" said Amy.

"Chibi-Usa do you know anything about it" asked Yaten.

"Not really. It was never mentioned in Crystal Tokyo. You guys never fought anything named the Orochi" said Chibi-Usa.

"What ever this Orochi thing is, it makes caose look like a joke" said Galaxia.

"I second that" said Seiya.

"All we really know about the Orochi is that it is a force to be reckoned with" said Taiki as all of the scouts nodded in agreement.

"So you want to know about the Orochi" said Rei's grandpa as he brought in tea and cookies.

"Grandpa, How did you know we were talking about the Orochi" said a surprised Rei.

"Never mind that. Do you want to know what it is or not? It would be in your best interest to learn as much as you can about your enemy before you go jumping into another battle" said Rei's Grandpa.

"Battle…how did you" asked a shocked Rei.

"It's not that hard to figure out. Most people don't look at the similarities between you and the sailor scouts. But never mind that. Would you like to know?" asked Rei's Grandpa once again.

"Grandpa please tell us what you know" said Rei.

"Well I would say this is more back round information more then anything else. But I would be happy to share. I will tell you about histories dark side. Of in human like creates since the time of the Gods. For history is about to repeat it's self. However we can not avoid this fate. Every three thousand years the evil God Orochi awakens from his deep sleep causing a dark moon to rise. Being a God he can not be killed. However being decedents of the Goddess and Gods of your respective planets you can hurt the Orochi but you can not but the Orchi back to sleep. For the only that can do that is" began Rei's Grandpa.

"Usagi" said Hotaru.

"That's right" said Rei's Grandpa.

"But why?" asked Mamoru.

"Because she is the moon princess. The moon princess in a sense is a Goddess. However she can only become a Goddess by achieving something great. In a sense a sacrifice for a common good" explained Setsuna.

"So I'm a potential Goddess" said Chibi-Usa.

"That's right. However you are not the true princess as of yet. Your very existence is on the line" said Hotaru.

"How do you figure?" asked Minako.

"Because she hasn't been born yet. To tell you the truth, she may not be born" said Setsuna.

"What!" said Mamoru.

"Think about it. You broke up with Usagi today. If she doesn't take you back it's a matter of time" said Michiru.

"But there is still one thing that I don't understand. Why isn't this written down some where?" asked Ami.

"It is because what ever the Moon princess does when she seals the Orochi the world resets back into its original form. It is as if nothing ever happened. The only reason that I have knowledge of this is because it has been passed down within this family for years" explained Rei's Grandpa.

"So in reality we need Usagi to defeat the Orochi God. But how does she do that? I mean we protect her so we have our jobs set. I guess we also assist her in what ever she needs in order to defeat the God" said Haruka as the other scouts nodded in agreement.

"Right. Like the moon princess has her scouts and prince, the Orochi has followers. To be exact there are 8 of them. Each neck is extremely powerful. The lower the number the stronger they are. Darkness lies within there soul. They no know mercy, compassion or forgiveness. Each follower of Orochi has committed a deadly sin" said Rei's Grandpa.

Up on the Dark moon the necks began to gather. "One, Two, Three. Wow there are a lot of use missing still. Were is everyoe" wondered the youngest neck of Orochi as she sat on her pillar.

"Who gives a shit. Honestly Nekoko. Were the bad guys. So being concrend with time when were going to destroy it is pointless" said one of the other necks.

"You're a meanie Karona" said Nekoko.

"Oh shut up. Hey you over there" yelled Karona as she directed her attention to a women who was busy drawing.

"Be quite ms. 69th. I have a lot of work to do and this is due in two days" said the women.

"Hey. For your information it's 68th, Ms. Reiko" said Karona.

"Worry about that later. We seem to have problem arising" said a man.

"Tsubasa is right. Those sailor scouts are going to be a problem. They are most likely going to help the moon princess try and stop us" said Miyako.

"I we can deal with them later. As for the moon princess I wouldn't worry about her" said Tsubasa.

"Why is that? She is the only one that can stop us. Not to mention we are missing two necks" said a man.

"Now now, Girochi. Listen to what your big sister has to say. The moon princess isn't going to stop us" said Miyako.

"What" said the rest of the neck's.

"You've flipped your lid sis" said Girochi.

"I don't think so. Why would I destroy what I am. I could end it all right now but I don't see a reason to stop use for showing humanity what it really is." said a voice.

"Moon princess" said Nekoko.

"That's right. But you can call me Tuskino Usagi. I see that the seventh neck has yet to be awakened. I wouldn't worry about them just yet" said Usagi as she landed on her pillar.

"Tsukino Usagi. The moon princess, Thee Orochi Princess" said Tsubasa.

Usagi chuckled slightly and turned to her fellow Orochi. "As for the sailor scouts…I wouldn't worry about them. I will deal with them my self. All you have to do is fall in line until then"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright there is chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to all who reviewed. Now remember if there is a certain pairing you wish to see with Usagi let me know in a review. I still don't know who I want Usagi to be with but your reviews and suggestions help. If someone wants to beta for me let me know via email or pm. Well don't forget to review. Later peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I'm back after what seems like forever. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have now decided that I will take any paring with Usagi that is not over done. But I am leaning more towards usagi/makato or usagi/ami or usagi/hotaru. Unless you can convince me other wise. Well here is chapter 3. Enjoy.

_Usagi's dad's voice.

* * *

_

The next morning Makoto awoke first. Seeing as she was the only one awake she got up left a quick note and left. Makoto didn't know why but as she walked down the street she began to ran. After running for about an hour she found herself in front of a house. 'What am I doing here?' Makoto stared at Usagi's house. 'I should go. I don't think that Usagi is ready to see me. Or am I the one that isn't ready.'

"Good morning Makoto" said Mr. Tsukino as he walked out side to grab the morning paper.

"Good morning Mr. Tuskino" replied Makoto.

"Say could you do me a favor?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"Sure" said Makoto as she walked over to Mr. Tsukino.

"Do you think you could talk to Usagi. We were kind of harsh on her last night and she refuse to let anyone in. You're her friend. So maybe you can get her to come out and at least talk to us" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Well you see" started Makoto but was cut off.

"Great. Thank you" said Mr. Tsukino as he lead the Makoto into the Tsukino house hold.

Over at the temple the scouts were trying there best to sleep. 'Usagi. What have done? You were my first friend. I should have been there for you. You have always been there for me. I should have…I should have' thought Ami as she lay awake.

'Usagi…Usagi. I wonder if your alright' thought Michiru as she tried to sleep.

'Usagi' through Rei as she stared up at the ceiling.

'Well I guess I don't have a choice now' thought Makoto as Mr. Tsukino lead her inside. Makoto sighed as she head up to Usagi's room once she got into the house. 'What am I suppose to say to her? Should I knock or just go in?' thought Makoto. "Usagi" said Makoto faintly as she knocked on the door.

"Go away" said Usagi.

"Usagi open up" said Makoto.

"Why should I?" asked Usagi.

"Usagi please? We really need to talk" said Makoto.

"No. The last thing I need is another lecture about how I'm worthless and will never amount to anything except a whore" said Usagi.

Makoto was taken back. "Usagi" said Makoto.

"Just go" said Usagi.

"Alright" said Makoto. "Sorry Usagi" whispered Makoto before she left. 'We never called Usagi a whore. She isn't, she wouldn't' thought Makoto.

"She wouldn't let you in would she?" asked, well stated Mrs. Tsukino.

"No she wouldn't" said Makoto.

"Well why don't you sit and have some breakfast before you head off to school. Usagi should be coming down soon for breakfast and food" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Don't worry about meatball brain. As dumb as she is she always comes back" said Sammy as he tried to hide is concern behind his insult to his sister.

Over at the temple the scouts were just starting to get up. "Hey guys wake up" said Chibi-Usa.

"What is it Chibi-Usa?" asked Mamoru.

"Makoto is gone" replied Chibi-Usa.

"What?" said the scouts.

"Hey she left a note" said Hotaru as she pointed it out.

Ami then picked up her girlfriends note and looked it over. "Oh ok. It just says that she went out for a run to try and relax and that she would meet us at school" said Ami.

"I guess we should get ready as well" said Minako.

'I wonder if Usagi will be at school today' though Hotaru.

"That was a great breakfast. Thanks" said Makoto.

"Your welcome" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Well this is a first. Meatball head didn't come down for breakfast" said Sammy.

"She'll be down soon son" said Mr. Tsukino. Usagi's parents really need to talk to their daughter. Ever since last night the entire household, had been walking on egg shells.

Just then they heard Usagi's door open and the sound of her feet coming down the stair. "Good morning Usagi" said Mrs. Tuskino. But Usagi just ignored her and kept on walking and headed to the front door.

'I know' thought her father. "Usagi stop. I want you to walk Sammy to school today" said Mr. Tuskino. "Sammy I want you to try and talk to her." Sammy just nodded her head.

"He can walk him self to school. There is no reason for me to baby him like you do" said Usagi.

"Usagi isn't that a little harsh" said Makoto.

"I think not compared to what was said yesterday" said Usagi.

"Look I know your still up set about last night but we need to work this out. Usagi please" pleaded her mother.

"Alright fine. After school. But right now I just want to be alone. Is that so much to ask" said Usagi.

"No your right. We should have given you space instead of trying to force you to speak with us" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Is that all or can I go now" said Usagi.

"No that's all. Just be safe. I don't want you to run into those monster things. Apperntly there was one last night that destroyed a portion of the city. But thank God for the sailor scouts" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Well Usagi and I should be going. So thanks for breakfast" said Makoto.

"Again your welcome. Anytime you want something to eat feel free to stop in. Any friend of Usagi is welcome in our home" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Some friend" muttered Usagi as she headed out the door.

Makoto just looked at her sadly and headed out as well. "Usagi" said Makoto.

"What" said Usagi with her normal happy face.

"Are you ok? I mean this morning you were really upset and" said Makoto.

"Don't worry I'm over it. I mean their my parents. They just mess up sometimes. There only human" said Usagi.

"I know but I was talking about" said Makoto as she was unable to continue.

"What's wrong Makoto?" asked Usagi as she looked at her friend.

"I just. I hurt you. And now your acting like nothing is wrong. I can't forgive my self for what I have done. I just want" said Makoto.

"Ah that well. I guess there is nothing that can be done about it now" said Usagi as she caught site of the other scouts, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa.

"Usagi" muttered Setsuna.

"Hey meatball head" said Mamoru.

"Hello" said Usagi.

"Usagi" started Haruka.

"Yes" said Usagi.

"Guys worry about it later. We have to get to school before we are totally late" said Minako.

"Mhm Whatever. Haruna-sensie hates me so it wouldn't make a difference anyway" said Usagi.

"She doesn't hate you" said Ami as she went over to her girlfriend.

"Whatever you say. Just watch when we get to school" said Usagi with a smile.

The scouts arrived at Jubban after saying good bye to Mamoru, Setsuna, and Chibi-Usa. Haruka and Michiru decided to drop into Jubban after their old school blew up do to a freak yoma accident. Of course they walked into class late. "You guys are late. But seeing as this is a first offence for you I won't assign you any detentions. Usagi I expect a five page report on why being on time is important. That is due tomorrow. You can work on that during lunch. After school you and your parents and I are going to have a little talk" said Ms. Haruna.

"Whatever you say. You stupid bitch" muttered Usagi as she sat down.

"Ms. Haruna did you hear that creepy voice last night?" asked Naru.

"Yeah and that dark moon was kinda cool looking too. I'm just glade its still up in the sky because I have a chance to study it now" said Umino.

"So whats the plane na? I wanna see those annoying sailors get beat up" asked Nekoko.

"Don't worry about it Nekoko. Besides Reiko doesn't seem too worried about it" said Karona.

"Shut up Ms. 69th. I have faith. She knows what she's doing" said Reiko.

"What is 69th?" asked Nekoko.

"That's as high as she got on the music charts" said Reiko.

"Hey its 68th ya know" said Karona. (A/N they used it in kannazuki which I don't own. But I thought it was funny so I figured I'd include that scene.)

"Were is Girochi na?" asked Nekoko.

"I don't know" said Tsubasa.

"Were did my little brother go? He better get back soon. I have to meet her at six" said Sister Miyako with a slight blush as she thought about her meeting.

"Let's watch and find out" said Tsubasa.

"So what happened with you and Usagi this morning?" asked Minako after school let out.

"Yeah is she alright" asked Ami.

"Well apparently her and her parents got into some huge fight last night as well. Or at least that is what her dad said this morning" said Makoto.

"Poor Usagi. First use and then her family" said Hotaru.

"Yeah but did she say anything about what we said last night" asked Ami.

"No. She is sorta like ignoring the entire situation. She's acting like nothing happened" said Makoto.

"Really?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah" said Makoto.

"I think its Usagi's way of dealing. She must think that if she ignores it won't hurt as much" said Michiru.

"I guess. Maybe we should talk to her" said Hotaru.

"Yeah. But did any find it weired that Ms. Haruna only gave Usagi a detention and not us?" asked Ami.

"Yeah but at the same time Usagi is normally late and we aren't" said Michiru. Just then the scouts heard a scream with in the school.

"Time to go to work" said Haruka as she transformed.

"Usagi is a nice girl and seems to have a lot of potential" began Ms. Haruna as the meeting began.

"Yes but let me guess she needs to work harder and get to class on time" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Yes. The fact that she sleeps in class as well adds to the problem" said Ms. Haruna.

"Is there anything we can do" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Try encouraging her. I'm not really sure but right she has no future. She is going no wear. Usagi is a nice girl and I don't want her to end up on the streets as a nobody" said Ms. Haruna.

_You see you little piece of shit. Your nothing. You here Nothing. You will never be anything then a whore. So you might as well be a good one you little slut. You don't need an education to what you are. And what you are is a waste of space a nobody that no one cares about. _

"I'm not a nobody. I'm somebody" muttered Usagi.

"Did you say something Usagi" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"Yes Usagi what are your thoughts. Please tell us what we can do to help you" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Were only trying to help" said Mrs. Haruna.

_Your worthless _

"I'm not worthless" said Usagi as she looked at her desk and held back her tears.

_You are worthless. If you were worth something or you were someone then there would be people that would love you and care about you. _

"Shut up" said Usagi softly as a tear hit the desk.

"Usagi" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Usagi. Hunny" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"You alright" asked Ms. Haruna.

_Piece of shit. Just except who you are, you little whore. _

"Shut up. Just shut up" screamed Usagi.

"Usagi" said Mrs. Tsukino

Just then the door to the class room opened and a man stepped in. The man had on a ripped tank top with ripped pants. He wore a long trench coat that went down to his boats. Draped around his neck was a steal chain. "Excuse me but this is a private meeting. I'm going to have to ask you to leave" said Ms. Haruna.

* * *

Alright. Here is chapter three. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you all liked it. There will be more of a darker Usagi in the next chapter. So what did you think of it? Did you like it or did you hate it? Anyway if you want to see a certain paring leave it in your review and I'll consider it. But by the end of the next chapter and the beginning of the next I should have an actual pairing with Usagi. Well don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I know it's been awhile since my last update. Sorry about that. I will say it now, I most likely won't up date again until after finals. I know that last chapter was confusing but this chapter will explain why. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

"Who are you" asked Mr. Tsukino. 

"The name is Girochi. I am the fourth neck of the Orchi" said Girochi. Just then he caught site of Usagi. The chains on his jacket reacted with his desire and bound Usagi. "Wow you're a cutie Moon Princess. How about you and I go on a date?"

"Let me go" yelled Usagi.

"Come on Moon Princess lets go on a date" said Girochi as brought Usagi into his arms.

"Let her go" yelled Mr. Tsukino as he ran at Girochi.

"I don't think so" sneered Girochi as he slammed Mr. Tsukino into the wall.

"Deep Submerge" yelled a voice as the attack flew at Girochi and knocked him down.

"Thank God. The sailor scouts" said Mrs. Tsukino with relief in her voice.

"Put Usagi down right now" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"I don't think so. She's mine. So go find your self a new chick" said Girochi as he readied himself for a fight.

"Since when, is Usagi yours? She's mi…Mamoru's" said Neptune.

"Enough talk. Uranus World Shaking" said Uranus as she launched off her attack.

Gircho dogged out of the way before sending is own attack back. The attack made direct contact with Uranus and sent her flying back into the chalk board. "Uranus" yelled Neptune as she ran over to her lover.

"You basterd you'll pay for that. Jupiter Oak Evolution" yelled Jupiter. Her attack made a direct hit against. "HAHA. Space dust" said Jupiter.

"Was that suppose to hurt. Well do you think you could launch another one? I have this itch on my back and can't seem to reach" taunted Girochi as he turned around.

"It didn't even scratch him" said Venus.

"He doesn't have any weakness that I can find. Were just going to have to keep hitting him and hope that it will knock him down" said Mercury.

"I can go all day" said Uranus as she got up.

"Be careful" said Pluto.

"Don't worry. I still have pleanty of fight left in me" said Uranus as she charged at Girochi.

"So you want a second round. Well alright let's go" said Girochi as he began to run at Uranus.

The two meet in the center of the class room. Uranus sent a series of punches and kicks at Girochi however he blocked everyone except the last one. Putting all of her energy into this final blow, she finally managed to hit him. Girochi staggered back a little bit. Uranus was out of breath and energy. "You bitch. It's my turn now" said Girochi. Girochi then started his assault. Each one of his blows landed on Uranus. With one final blow Girochi sent Uranus flying back into the chalk board again. Only this time she did not get up.

"Uranus" cried the scouts.

"You bastered" screamed Neptune as she charged at Girochi.

"Alright I could kick your asses all day long" said Girochi as his fist made contact with Neptune's stomach. When he removed his fist Neptune doubled over in pain, gasping for the air that she had lost.

"Traviling across the Galaxy to were ever friends and sailors need help, I sailor Galaxia won't let you harm anyone else" said Galaxia.

"Galaxia" said Mars.

"Lighting up the darkness we are the shooting stars of hope. Sailor Starlight's stage on" said the starlights.

"Geezzz. How many of you dam sailors are there? It doesn't matter. I'll beat you'll down if you continue to keep me away from my princess" said Girochi as moved toward Usagi.

"Leave her alone" said Saturn as she readied her long-blade.

"I won't let you touch her" said Neptune rising to her feet.

"She is mine" said Girochi.

"I don't think so" said Jupiter as the scouts and Girochi readied for round three.

"Stop it. Just stop it" muttered Usagi freed herself from her chains.

"Usagi" said Ms. Haruna.

"I don't want this anymore. I don't want to see pointless blood shed. So please stop" begged Usagi as she got between Girochi and the scouts.

"Usagi" said Tuxedo Mask as he reached out to comfort Usagi.

"Don't touch me" said Usagi as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"That's right. Don't touch my princess" said Girochi.

"Shut up" said Usagi.

"Common Moon Princess" said Girochi as he reached out to get her.

Usagi ducked and avoided his grasp. "No. Stay way" said Usagi.

"I don't think so" said Girochi.

"Shut up" said Usagi as she got up. Usagi then charged at Girochi. Everything that she threw at him landed. Every punch, every kick knocked him back a few steps. Usagi's final blow was so powerful that when it landed it set Girochi flying out the window. Usagi had looked at what she had done to the man and then screamed as she fell to the ground. "What have I done" sobbed Usagi.

"Usagi its going to be alright" said Mrs. Tuskino.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for the scouts then it could have been worse" said Ms. Haruna.

"Whats going on here" said a voice.

"Not another one" said Mars, who was helping Neptune hold up Uranus.

Usagi looked over her shoulder. "Miyako" said Usagi.

"It's alright. Usagi seems to know her" muttered Jupiter. The scouts nodded in agreement.

"Usagi. Its been awhile. Why don't we go some where to talk" said Miyako as she helped Usagi to her feet.

"Alright" said Usagi as she leaned into the embrace of Miyako.

"Usagi. No your going home and resting. Its been a long day" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"I don't care. I just want to be with her. Is that not okay?" asked Usagi as she looked up at Miyako.

"It's alright. Lets go" said Miyako as she held on tight to Usagi and guided her to the door.

"Usagi" screamed her mom and the scouts. Usagi just kept walking and ignored them.

"Well we should be going as well" said Venus.

"Yeah. Stay out of trouble" said Pluto as the scouts quickly made there way to the door.

"Wait just a minute. How do you guys know Usagi?" asked Mrs. Tsukino as she helped her husband up.

"And why did that guy call her Moon Princess?" asked Ms. Haruna.

The scouts didn't answer and quickly left before they were caught. After de-transforming and arriving back at the temple, they quickly tended to Haruka before working on their own injures.

"That was close guys" said Ami as she leaned against Makoto.

"Yeah" said Michiru as she gazed at Haruka.

"We have a real problem if that was the only the fourth neck" said Setsuna as Minako came over by her.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Usagi" said Rei.

"That was pretty cool. Though I have never seen her so pissed" Hotaru.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side once we make up with her" said Minako.

"Yeah. Hey wait a second. Were is" said Ami.

"Were is what" asked Mamoru.

"Were is Chibi-Usa?" asked Ami.

By the time the scouts had realized that Chibi-Usa was gone, Usagi and Miyako were sitting in the crown. "You did well today, Sister Miyako" said Usagi.

"Thanks" said Miyako with a blush.

"Once Girochi wakes up tell him good job and that I'm sorry I beat the crap out of him so hard" said Usagi.

"I will. But is their a reason why you beat him up. I mean you were fighting against him. Yet you calm to not give a dam about anything in this world. I thought you said you were going to destroy the sailor scouts" said Miyako.

"Every enemy that I have fought with the sailor scouts has always fought with them head on. That doesn't work with them. They are strong. Their trust in each other is strong. Their bond is strong. This gives heed to a strong spirit. If I had not chosen to step in then they would have eventually killed Girochi" said Usagi.

"So if fighting them head doesn't work then what does?" asked Miyako.

Usagi turned to Miyako and smirked. "To defeat the sailor scouts once in for all, you have to destroy them from within"

* * *

Alright that is chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.I know that my spelling and grammar aren't the greatest but their is no need for rudeness about that. I am in no way trying to give myself so kind of weired allusion were I think I am the best or something. If you have to comment on it don't be a jerk about it. So if you leave a rude review about it then I will delete it. With that beining said, if anyone wants to beta for me let me know via pm or email or aim. So what did you think? Did you love it, hate it? Anyway this is the last chapter were I will let you give your opinion on which scout Usagi should be with. Will thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to all who reviewed. Again I don't own sailor moon or kannazuki no miko. Well here is chapter 5. Enjoy.

* * *

"Where is Chibi-Usa?" asked Mamoru.

"I can't find her any were" said Rei.

"Neither can we" said the rest of the group.

"You don't think that an orochi got her do you?" asked Michiru.

Just then Chibi-Usa reappeared. "Chibi-Usa" said Mamoru as he bent down and hugged his daughter. "What going on?" asked Mamoru.

"She is fading" said Hotaru.

"Well duh. But why?" asked Minako.

"Because, Crystal Tokyo, is disappearing. Something is changing the time flow" said Setsuna.

"It's because Usagi and I aren't together" said Mamoru. "I have to fix this. I don't want Chibi-Usa to disappear."

"We all want to fix this" said Makoto.

Over at the crown Usagi and Miyako and finished there coffee and headed out of the crown. Usagi then reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a pack of cigarettes. "You smoke" said Miyako.

"Nah. It's bad for you" said Usagi as she lit up.

"But your smoking right now" said Miyako.

"True but its not a cigarette. It's actually candy. I made it out of sugar and fruit extract. Suprisingly they are really good. Not to mention they smell fruity. You want to try one" said Usagi as she offered Miyako one of her candy cigarettes.

"Sure why not" said Miyako as she lit her piece of candy. "Hey this is pretty goo.." Miyako was cut off when she felt Usagi's lips on her own. When Usagi pulled away Miyako was left blushing. "What was that for?" asked the blushing Miyako.

"It's what you wanted" said Usagi as she left the dumb founded 3rd neck, to head home.

Usagi began to head home. "Usagi" yelled a voice. Usagi stopped and looked around for the person who called her name. "Usagi behind you" said Makoto as Usagi turned around.

"Oh Makoto, it's you. What are you doing out? I thought you would be at the scout powwow" said Usagi.

"I was but I wanted to come and see you. I was worried about you. You should have came with use" said Makoto.

"Nice to know you care" said Usagi.

Makoto looked a hurt by the comment. "I do care Usagi. Usagi you should know Chibi-Usa is disappearing. " said Makoto.

"Intresting. I should care why?" question Usagi.

"You her mother" said Makoto.

"No I'm not. If I was truly her mother then she would love me and care about but she doesn't. She'll act like she does now because she will fade away if she can't win me over. That and I would also care if she faded. But seeing as I don't care, then I would not call my self her mother" said Usagi as she began to walk away.

"Usagi wait. It's not safe out. I'll walk you home" said Makoto as she caught up to Usagi.

"Do whatever makes you happy" said Usagi.

They continued their walk silently. Eventually they reached Usagi's house. As they turned into Usagi's drive way they were greeted by Usagi's parents. "Usagi" said Mrs. Tsukino as she hugged Usagi.

"Is there a reason why your hugging me?" asked Usagi.

"I'm your mother" said Mrs. Tsukino with a smile.

"Yeah of course you are" said Usagi with a blank stare.

"Makoto, why don't you stay the night? I know it's a school night but it's too dangerous to stay out" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Thanks Mr. Tsukino. Would it be alright if I used your phone? I want to let my friends know that I am ok" said Makoto as they entered the Tsukino home to eat dinner.

"Of course" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Thanks" replied Makoto.

Over at the shrine the rest of the scouts took a brake form their homework. Doing their work seemed like the best way to keep their mind off everything. "Hey do you think Makoto is doing alright at Usagi's house?" asked Minako.

"I'm sure she's doing fine" said Setsuna before she kissed Minako.

"Maybe if Makoto can get Usagi to open up then, Usagi, will forgives" said Mamoru.

"I don't want mommy to be mad at us anymore" said Chibi-Usa as she began to fade again.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok" said Michiru. 'Why didn't I think to go after Usagi' thought Michiru.

"Yeah will beat the orochi and everything will be ok" said Rei. 'Dam it. Makoto beat me to it. Well she has Ami' thought Rei.

'With Chibi-Usa fading it might mean that I have a chance' though Michiru and Rei.

On the dark moon Girochi was healing up. "So what now, na?" asked Nekoko.

"Nothing now. We just wait and watch" said Tsubasa.

"That's it?" questioned Karona.

"What did you expect Ms. 69th? You're not the sail scout expert here" said Reiko.

"Oh shut up" said Karona.

At the Tsukino home Usagi and Makoto were getting ready for bed. "Usagi are you sure this is ok?" asked Makoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi as she sat down on the floor.

"Well borrowing your pjs" said Makoto.

Usagi just looked at Makoto before laughing. "That's what you're worried about! Its nothing really" said Usagi as she laid down.

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor" stated Makoto.

"It's alright. I'm used to it" said Usagi.

"What do you mean used to it?" asked Makoto.

"It's nothing" said Usagi quickly. "Good night."

"I won't have this. You take the bed" said Makoto.

"You're the one that got hurt" said Usagi.

"It doesn't matter. Why don't we share" suggested Makoto.

"Are you sure Ami won't mind" questioned Usagi.

"Nah. She won't" said Makoto as Usagi gave her a look. "It's not like were doing anything other then sleeping" said Makoto as she moved over.

"Alright fine" said Usagi as she got up and onto the bed. "Happy?"

"Yes" said Makoto. "Night"

"Night" said Usagi.

Soon Usagi was fast asleep. Makoto just laid back and stared at the sleeping princess. "Mommy I don't want to go" mumbled Usagi.

Makoto just continued to stare. 'She is so cute and innocent. Eh. What am I thinking? I have Ami' thought Makoto.

"I want that balloon" muttered Usagi.

'Usagi what would I do with out you' thought Makoto.

Usagi then began to toss and turn before beginning to thrash about. "No. Mommy. No. Don't, you can't. Come back" said Usagi as tears poured from her face.

'Usagi, what's wrong?' wondered Makoto as she unconsciously drew Usagi to her. Usagi immediately stop thrashing as she snuggled close to Makoto as she rested her head on Makoto's chest. 'This is so wrong. But why does it feel so right?' wondered Makoto as she too slipped into a sate of unconsciousness.

* * *

Alright that is the end of this chapter. Again sorry for any spelling and grammar issues. I wanted to write more but it just felt right to end here. So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? I may update tomorrow night depends on the reviews. Haha I know shallow :-p. Well don't forget to leave a review. They always help with the writing process, seriously your impute does help. I use to help guide me as to were I want to take the fic. **Important! To those who are wondering about my other fic A Champions Sacrifice. **I will be continuing that fic. However I have found the plot to be weak after rereading it. So I am going to slowly rewrite it chapter by chapter. So don't be surprised if you can't find it in the next couple of days. If you have and ideas or things that you would like to see in that fic send me a pm. Anway don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright back with chapter 6. Thanks to all who reviewed. Again I don't own anything. I don't own Evanescence's song My Immortal. Enjoy.

_Usagi's memory.

* * *

_

The next morning Makoto woke up to yelling. "I don't want to go today," yelled Usagi.

"Your going to school," yelled Mrs. Tsukino.

"I never go to school on the 5th of May," shouted Usagi.

"We are not falling for your excuses this time. Your going to school," shouted Mr. Tsukino.

"No I won't go. You can't make me," shouted Usagi.

"Why don't you want to go," shouted Mrs. Tsukino.

"It's none of your business anyway," yelled Usagi.

"Well were making it our business," yelled Mr. Tsukino.

"I am your mother. I want what's best for you. I know that school is what's best for you," said Mrs. Tsukino softly.

"You aren't my mother," said Usagi bitterly. Usagi mother just gasped and started to cry.

"That's enough," said Mr. Tsukino as he slapped Usagi. "You're going to school. Other wise you'll be a worthless whore."

"_See I told you. You are nothing but a piece of worthless shit," said Usagi's father before he began to beat her. "No amount of schooling will ever change that. You are worthless. It's your fault she is dead," said Usagi's father as stopped the beating. "I suppose your not all bad. You do a make a punching bag and an even better whore," stated Usagi's father before he raped her. _

"I am not a worthless whore and I'm not your punching bag either," said Usagi as she left the room and head up to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Usagi," said Mr. Tsukino as he looked at the hand that he used to strike is daughter.

"We need to apologize to her," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"At the same time she needs to apologize to you too. You may not be her birth mother, but you are her mother," said Mr. Tsukino as he consulted his crying wife.

Usagi stayed in the bathroom despite the protests made by Sammy. "Common meatball brains I need to use the bathroom," said Sammy.

"Go away," said Usagi.

"Usagi, common we have to go," said Makoto.

"Go ahead with out me. I'm not going to school," said Usagi.

"Why not?" asked Makoto.

"You wouldn't understand," said Usagi.

"Try me," said Makoto.

"It none of your business," said Usagi.

"Usagi we need to talk to you," said Mrs. Tsukino.

The door to the bathroom opened. "School sounds like a very good option right now," said Usagi as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yes," cried Sammy happily as he ran inside and locked the door.

Usagi and Makoto then head for the door. "Usagi we need to talk," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"That can wait till later. I'm going to school like you wanted," said Usagi.

Sensing that this was going to end up in another shouting match Makoto stepped in. "Thanks for your hospitality," said Makoto as she dragged Usagi to the door.

"Your welcome Makoto," said Mr. Tsukino as the girls headed out the door.

"Thanks I owe you one," said Usagi as the headed to school.

"No problem. What are friends for," said Makoto.

"You know you could have gone with out me. Your going to be late," said Usagi.

"It's alright," said Makoto.

"Well good luck with Ms. Haruna," said Usagi as she started to head in a different direction then school.

"Usagi, where are you going?" asked Makoto.

"Not to school," replied Usagi as she continued off into a different direction.

"Usagi," started Makoto.

"Look I'll be fine. I can take care of my self. If you're worried about the crappy orochi I doubt they will try anything right now," said Usagi as she cut off Makoto.

"Usagi, I'm not worried about that," started Makoto as she began to follow Usagi.

"Look how about this I'll go do what I need to do and I'll meet you at school after lunch ok," said Usagi.

"Yeah," said Makoto sadly.

"See ya later," said Usagi as she took off.

Once Usagi saw that Makoto was long gone, she changed over to her orochi outfit. "That's better," said Usagi as she teleported over to where she wanted to go.

"_Mommy can we go to the park?" asked a three year old Usagi. _

"_Not right now sweet-heart," said Usagi's mother. _

"_Please mommy. I've been good all day," said Usagi. _

"_Usagi," said her mother. _

"_Please, please, pretty please," said Usagi. _

"_Well alright. Just for a little while," said her mother. _

"_Yay. I'll get my coat," said Usagi as she ran down the hall way. _

"_Usagi don't run," scolded her mother with a smile. _

"_I'm ready mommy," said Usagi. _

"_Alright. I'm taking Usagi to the park for a little while," said Usagi's mom as she told her husband. _

"_I see Usagi got you to take her after a few hours of pleading," said Usagi's father with a chuckle. _

"_Yeah," replied Usagi's mother. _

"Never thought I would come back here again," said Usagi as she walked around the old abandoned apartment. "Even your blood is still here after all of these years," said Usagi as she noticed the blood stain on the floor. Usagi headed down the hall way and opened the door. "It didn't change even after all of this time. I wonder if it is still here." Usagi bent down and looked for something under the bed.

"What are you looking for," said a voice.

"A small chest, Tsubasa," replied Usagi.

"Oh?" questioned Tsubasa.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"I felt you teleport. So I wondered what was up," said Tsubasa.

"Just getting a few things before this place is destroyed," said Usagi.

"Anything of great importance?" asked Tsubasa.

"Not to you. For me however, I know what I am looking for," said Usagi.

"Who is the women? She looks a lot like you," stated Tsubasa as he picked up the picture.

"My mother," said Usagi as picked up a teddy bear.

"I see. So would it be safe to say that this was once your room?" asked Tsubasa.

"No," said Usagi as she finished taking what she wanted. "It was her room," said Usagi.

"What a nice necklace," said Tsbuasa.

"It is," said Usagi as she picked it up along with a few other piece of jewelry. "There is still one thing that I want," said Usagi as she headed to a new room.

"And that is?" asked Tsubasa.

"This," said Usagi as she picked up a picture with her and her mother smiling at the park.

"When was that taken?" asked Tsubasa.

"Fifteen years ago, today," said Usagi as she put her possessions into the small chest. "Dam I have to" said Usagi as shifted back into her school uniform. Usagi then put the chest in her bag seeing as it would be the safest place for it. "Look I want you to send a yoma down. For now just make one that is going to cause mass amounts of suffering. I want the sailors to understand that this world is hell," said Usagi.

"Consider it done," said Tsubasa as he teleported away.

"Guess I should head to school," said Usagi as she teleported into an ally that was about a block away from her school.

After leaving Usagi, Makoto ran the rest of the way to school. "Great I'm only about an hour late," said Makoto as she entered the building.

"Makoto," said a voice.

"Ami," said Makoto as she ran over to her girlfriend.

"Makoto I was so worried," said Ami.

"I know. But don't worry anymore. I'm here now," said Makoto before she kissed her girlfriend.

"Did you feel that," asked Ami as she felt a huge wave of negative energy.

"Yeah but its gone now," said Makoto as the energy left.

"Do you think there is a yoma?" asked Ami.

"I think there might have been. But it already got dusted" said Makoto. 'Did Usagi dust it? Is that why she didn't come to school this morning?' wondered Makoto.

"Makoto, we better get to class. I don't think Ms. Haruna will think it took me this long to go to the bathroom," said Ami.

"Alright," said Makoto as she and Ami walked hand in hand. "The music room," questioned Makoto as the reached the door.

"It was the only place that was available since her room was destroyed," replied Ami as they entered that class room.

"Ms. Kino, is there a reason why you are an hour late?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"Sorry. I was at Usagi's house until now," replied Makoto as she took her seat.

Class continued like normal. Some students began to present there projects that were due. "Alright class we will continue this after lunch. For now class dismissed," said Ms. Haruna.

"Come on guys lets get some lunch," said Minako as the group left the class room.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'm starved," said Makoto.

"Makoto, did you remember to do your project? It's worth half our grade," stated Ami as she grabbed with Makotos hand.

"Yup, I did it last night when I was with Usagi," said Makoto as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"Makoto, were is Usagi," asked Michiru. 'Were are you love. You shouldn't be wondering all by your self' thought Michiru.

"To be honest I don't know were she is. She said she would be back after lunch," said Makoto.

"What do you mean you don't know were she is," said Ms. Haruna as she walked over to the group with Usagi's parents.

"Makoto please explain," stated Ms. Haruna.

Makoto then proceed to explain everything that had happened up to the point were she got to school. "So you really don't know were Usagi," said Haruka.

"Why didn't you go with her?" said Michiru.

"I don't know why I didn't go. I just felt that I need to respect her privacy for once that's all," said Makoto.

"Yeah and I appreciate that," said Usagi as she joined the group.

"Usagi were have you been?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Skipping half of school is wrong Usagi," said Ms. Haruna.

"Hey if it wasn't for Makoto I wouldn't have even come," said Usagi.

"There is nothing wrong with this day," said Mr. Tsukino.

"You have no reason to skip," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Usagi, I know that this project was half your grade but if you didn't do it, I would have given you extra time so could at least pass the class," said Ms. Haruna.

"Usagi you didn't do your project?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"No I," started Usagi.

"I'm sorry Usagi but I have no choice but to fail you," said Ms. Haruna.

"But I," said Usagi.

"Come on Usagi. Your going home right now," said Mr. Tsukino as he grabbed Usagi's bag and her hand.

"Give that back," said Usagi.

"Usagi-chan," said a voice.

"Miyako, What are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"I figured you could use a friend," said Miyako.

"Thanks," said Usagi as she gave Miyako a hug.

"I also thought you might want this back," said Miyako as she handed Usagi a picture once the hug was broken. "You look just like her. Same blonde hair, and blue eyes. Same face too."

"How did you get this?" asked Usagi.

"Does it matter? The important thing is you got it back right," said Miyako.

"True," said Usagi.

"I'm going to assume that your project was based off her," said Miyako.

"Yeah it was," said Usagi.

"You did your project?" said Ms. Haruna.

"Yeah but you people didn't give me a chance to tell you that," said Usagi.

"Sorry Usagi," said Ms. Haruna and her parents.

"So why don't you present your project and we can leave after. Then you can see her," said Miyako.

"Yeah," said Usagi with a sad smile.

"See who?" asked Hotaru.

"Doesn't concern you," said Usagi.

"Why don't you start your presentation," suggested Ms. Haruna as she ushered them into the music room.

"As you know our assignment was to pick a person that influenced your life the most, and then write something about them. So I wrote a tribute to my mother," started Usagi.

"Oh Usagi" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"It was here that influenced me the most. It was she that impacted me the greatest. She set the course for my future and the future of this world. So here it goes," said Usagi as she sat down at the piano. Usagi started to play and soft piano music could be heard. Usagi then began to sing.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears

"_Usagi do you want to go on the swing?" asked her mother. _

"_No I don't want to," said Usagi. _

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

"_Ok then, what would you like to do?" asked her mother._

"_Oh wow. Look mama, a balloon," said Usagi. _

"_You want a balloon?" asked Usagi's mother. Usagi's face lit up as she nodded her head franticly. "Alright lets get you a balloon," said Usagi's mother as she and Usagi headed to the man with the balloon cart. _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

"_Which balloon do you want Usagi? There is no need to be afraid, sweet-heart. So tell the nice man what color balloon you want," said Usagi's mom._

"_That one," said Usagi as she pointed to the blue balloon. _

"_Here ya go kiddo," said the man._

"_Thanks," said Usagi. "My balloon," said Usagi as she started to tear up. _

"_Don't worry mommy will get you another balloon," said Usagi's mother. _

"_But I wanted that one," sobbed Usagi.  
_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"_Alright I'll get you your balloon. Don't worry," said Usagi's mom. "Could you watch her for a minute?" asked Usagi's mom. _

"_Sure no problem," said the man._

"_Thanks," said Usagi's mom to the man. "I'll be right back Usagi. So you're going to stay with this nice man ok?" said Usagi's mom as she knelt down to her daughters height._

"_Ok, mommy. I love you," said Usagi as she gave her mom a hug. _

"_I love you too sweet-heart. I'll be right back" said Usagi's mom as she returned the hug and give Usagi a quick kiss on the forehead before she left._

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

"_Where is my mommy? She should be back now," said Usagi._

"_I'm sure she'll be back soon," said the balloon man._

"_Someone call an ambulance quick," said a person._

"_There has been an accident," said another person._

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Usagi had managed to catch site of the accident and saw "Mommy," cried Usagi as she ran over to her mother._

"_Usagi-chan, I got your balloon back," said Usagi's mom with a smile as she handed Usagi her balloon and whipped the tears off Usagi's cheek. _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"_Mommy," cried Usagi. _

"_It's ok Usagi. I love," said Usagi's mom before she closed her eyes for the final time. _

"_Mommy, wake up," cried Usagi as she poked her mother._

"_Poor kid," muttered the crowed. _

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

"_Come back mommy," said Usagi as she sobbed over he mothers body. _

"_I'm so sorry," slurred the man that had hit Usagi's mother. _

"_Mommy's just sleeping she'll wake up soon," said Usagi. _

"_Get the kid out of here," said a police officer. _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Usagi had finished her song. She wasn't crying, she wasn't saying anything, she just stared off into space. "Usagi that was, by far your best work. If you put all your energy into your work this often you would give Ami a run for her money. Well done, I'm going to give you a 100," said Ms. Haruna.

"Usagi, did you hear that?" asked Makoto.

"What?" asked Usagi.

"Alright," said Usagi as she looked at Miyako with a sad but knowing smile.

"Usagi that was beautiful" said Mrs. Tsukino as she hugged her daughter.

"What the hell is that thing?' asked Miyako as a yoma came into the class room.

"Not again," said Ms. Haruna.

"Mars Flame snipper" yelled Mars as her attack hit the yoma.

"You guys best run. That yoma will take on the appearance of anything in a longing heart" said Pluto.

"The more despair in the person's heart the harder it is for them to break the spell," said Mars.

"I can feel the despair in your heart. So much pain so much suffering. Come on reveal your heart to me, Tsukino Usagi," said the yoma.

"No," said Usagi as she backed away from the yoma.

"Come on make my day. Who is it you want to see again," taunted the yoma.

"Stay way from her. Mars Flam Sniper" yelled mars as her attack hit the yoma again.

This gave Usagi enough time to get a head start. "Come on Usagi I know who you want to see again," taunted the yoma as its shape began to change.

'Don't look back' thought Usagi as she ran down the hall way.

The tall blonde hair, blue eyed women, that could pass as Usagi's twin called out to her. "Usagi don't run in the hall way" taunted the yoma. "What's the matter my sweet Usagi-chan, don't tell me your afraid of your own mother" taunted the yoma, who now had the appearance of Usagi's birth mother. "Don't you want your balloon back," said the yoma as it began to chase Usagi.

"After it," said Pluto.

"Right," replied Mars. Just then a massive dark energy wave past through them. "Did you feel that? I have never felt anything that dark."

"Yeah, but worry about it later. Usagi needs us," said Pluto.

"Right" said Mars as they continued to run down the hallway.

"Usagi" screamed Mrs. Tsukino.

"We have to help them" said Mr. Tsukino as he and his wife fallowed the two sailor scouts.

"Usagi" muttered Ms. Haruna as she too followed.

"Let's go," said the rest of the scouts after they had transformed.

Usagi continued to run. 'Need to destroy that thing before it takes the form of my mother' thought Usagi as she changed back over to her orochi clothing. However the only difference was instead of her shoe length jacket, she wore a caped hood to hide her face. Usagi then teleported out into the school yard.

"Usagi, where are you?" called the yoma.

"She left, but I would be honored to make your acquaintance," said the masked Usagi, as she looked down at the yoma.

"Just who the hell do you think you are," sneered the yoma.

"you shouldn't have taken on the form of my mother," said Usagi as she readied her buster sword.

"Usagi," smirked the yoma, as it charged at Usagi.

"You should no to bow down to your superiors," said Usagi as she blocked the yoma's attack and countered with her own.

"You would hurt your own mother," taunted the yoma.

"No, but your not my mother now are you," replied Usagi as she landed another blow.

"Who is that?" asked Ms. Haruna as she caught sight of the hooded Usagi.

"Are they an ally of yours?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"Actually we don't know who they are," said Saturn.

"Wow," said Uranus as the yoma was dusted within a minute of the hooded person's arrival.

"You saved our daughter, thank you," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Don't go near them. There is something off about them," said Mercury.

Usagi had turned her sights onto the sailor scouts. "Thanks for all your help," said Venus as she went over to the hooded person.

Usagi then gave an uppercut to Venus and sent her flying into the air. Usagi then jumped to Venus's height and smashed her back into the ground. "I should kill you," said Usagi as she readied her sword. The scouts could only look on in horror.

"Venus" shouted Pluto as she ran towards Usagi.

Usagi then swiftly avoided Pluto's attack, and countered with one of her own. Pluto was sent flying into a tree. A sickening crack could be heard as Pluto made contact with the tree. "Count your self lucky sailor scouts. On normal day I wouldn't dare help you. However seeing as today is a special day you managed to catch the softer side of me. Don't misunderstand me. We are enemies," said Usagi from under her hood.

"Who are you?" asked Venus as she struggled to get up.

"Can't you tell, I'm an orochi," said Usagi before she teleported to her new location.

"The negative energy from the orochi is gone," said Mercury.

"Hey were do you think Usagi and Miyako are?" asked Neptune.

"Who are you guys and how do you know them?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"Well we better be going," said Mars as Venus leaned on her for support. Uranus had picked up the fallen Pluto before the scouts quickly made there leave.

"You idiots," screamed Miyako as she returned to the dark moon.

"What did we do na?" asked Nekoko.

"Who was the moron that sent down that yoma?" asked Miyako.

"Clam down, getting upset over something that has already happened won't solve anything" said Tsubasa.

"Usagi suffered because of that yoma" said Miyako.

"Hey just cause you have a soft spot for Usagi, sis," snickered Girochi.

"Oh shut up," yelled Miyako as she blushed a little.

"Don't worry I'm sure Usagi will be fine," said Reiko.

"Oh and what make's you so sure," said Karona.

"She is the first neck, Ms. 69th. She is a lot tougher then she looks," said Reiko.

"Oh what do you know," replied Karona.

"Be quite Ms. 69th. This is due in a week," said Reiko as she continued working on her book.

"That's it I'm calling your editor," said Karona. (A/N the part at the very end was a little excerpt from kannazuki. Again I found it amusing so I thought you might enjoy it. Also I still don't own anything.)

"Were do you think Usagi went?" asked Mrs. Tsukino as she, Mr. Tsukino and Ms. Haruna stood out side the school building.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure she would return home eventually. So I suggest that you just wait at home for a while and if she doesn't come back or call by dark then you should call the police," suggested Ms. Haruna.

"Alright. Thanks for you time today," said Mr. Tsukino before he lead his wife home.

"No problem," said Ms. Haruna as they parted. Ms. Haruna returned to her class room to grab the rest of her belongings. Once she was done she headed to her car and began to drive home. However she stopped abruptly and got out of her car when she saw Usagi walking down the street. "Usagi," called Ms. Haruna.

Usagi stopped and turned around to see who had called her name. "Ms. Haruna, what are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"I was on my way home. Are you alright?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" questioned Usagi.

"That yoma thing was after you so I wondered if you were alright," replied Ms. Haruna.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I should be going," said Usagi.

"Here let me give a ride," said Ms. Haruna.

"I'm not going home at the moment," said Usagi.

"Even still. I don't think you should be alone," said Ms. Haruna.

"It's ok. I can take care of my self. I've been doing it all my life," said Usagi.

"So. Here why don't we go do what you want to get done and then I'll take you home. I promise I won't ask any questions or anything" said Ms. Haruna with a smile.

"Alright," said Usagi as she and Ms. Haruna got into the car. "Thanks," said Usagi.

"Don't worry about it" said Ms. Haruna as they began driving.

After a little while they passed a flower shop. "Do you think you could stop there for a minute?" asked Usagi.

"Sure," replied Ms. Haruna as she stopped the car.

"Thanks," replied Usagi as she got out of the car. Usagi entered the shop and returned a few minutes later with a dozen roses and a bag full of gardening tools.

"Date tonight?" teased Ms. Haruna.

"I guess you could say that. Today is a special day," said Usagi with a small smile. "There is only one store that we need to stop at."

"Alright where to?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"The store across the street from Tokyo cemetery," said Usagi as Ms. Haruna began to drive.

A few minutes later they arrived at the store. Usagi got out of the car, walked into the store and bought what she needed. A few mintues later she exited the store only this time she didn't go to the car. Instead she began to walk her way over to the cemetery. "Usagi are you alright?" asked Ms. Haruna as she got out of her car.

"I thought you weren't going to ask any questions," said Usagi with a small smile, before she started to laugh a little bit.

"Your right" said Ms. Haruna as she too began to laugh. "Would you like some help?" asked Ms. Haruna once they were done laughing.

"Yeah, I guess. Could you grab the flowers and the bag on the floor?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah sure," relied Ms. Haruna as she opened the car door and got what Usagi was asking for.

"Thanks," said Usagi.

Usagi and Ms. Haruna then began to cross the street and then walked into the cemetery. "Usagi where are we going" asked Ms. Haruna.

"Were almost their" said Usagi as she got off the path they were on. A few minutes later the pair stood in front of an old looking grave.

"I always feel bad when looking at a tomb stone like this," said Ms. Haruna.

"Why is that?" asked Usagi.

"Because I would hate to have my tomb stone neglected" said Ms. Haruna.

"Sometimes it can't be helped," said Usagi.

"That's not true," replied Ms. Haruna.

"Isn't it though?" questioned Usagi.

"No if we all did our part by making sure our own family tombs were nice then maybe people would come and visit the cemetery more. This place is so dreadfully. It's like once you come here to visit someone, people stop loving the person that they cared about because their dead," said Ms. Haruna.

"They don't stop," said Usagi as she began pulling out the weeds from around the tomb. "It just hurts too much to remember them. You try to forget, but no matter how much you try you never really forget that memory of the one you loved. They linger in your past, in your memories. They joy felt with them the, they happiness you shared along with the good times and the bad times. As you try to forget them you feel guilty and remember them. Evan if there face as long faded the feelings they left are still intact. People don't come here much because they don't want to feel as if they disappointed the person they try so hard to forget about."

'Usagi when did you, become so wise' wondered Ms. Haruna as she began to help Usagi with the tomb. Ms. Haruna notices a small but sad smile on Usagi's face. 'What happened to the bubbly Usagi that I know?' wondered Ms. Haruna.

The scouts headed back to Rei's temple after de-transforming. "Minako, what happened?" asked Sentsuna, who was on Haruka's back.

"We got the crap beaten out of us by and orochi" replied Minako from Rei's back.

"Does anyone why the yoma chased after Usagi like that?" asked Hotaru.

"No but the women looked just like Usagi. They could have been twins," replied Rei. 'My Usagi, are you alright' wondered Michiru.

"How do you think Usagi, is holding up?" asked Michiru. 'Usagi, were the hell are you?' thought Michiru.

"I'm not sure. She really doesn't talk about our betrayal much. I know she is still hurting form it, but anytime I try to apologies for it she either changes topics, finds an excuse to leave or space's out and doesn't hear me," replied Makoto.

"We really need to sit down with her and talk to her," said Ami.

"Yeah we do," replied Mamoru as he joined the group.

"I want to know what's going on with moon face," said Galaxia as and the starlight's joined the group.

"Don't we all," said Rei shortly.

"We need to figure out the best way to protect Usagi. It's obvious that the orochi are after her," said Haruka.

"True, Usagi is the key in defeating them. I mean if I was an orochi I wouldn't waste time going after use. I would target the weakest link and knock them out," said Seiya.

"It's just too bad that Usagi is the weakest one amongst us" said Yaten.

"Mamoru, how is Chibi-Usa holding up?" asked Taiki.

"Not good. She can't even get out of bed anymore. She is fading fast now," said Mamoru sadly.

"We have to fix this. The future princess is counting on us," said Setsuna.

"Chibi-Usa, needs us" agreed Haruka.

'Like hell I'm helping Mamoru take my Usagi. Hurry up and fade away Chibi-Usa. You don't belong here. All you did was hurt Usagi' thought Michiru.

'Good I'm glad that brat is disappearing. She was nothing more then a pain in the ass for Usagi' thought Rei.

'Isn't that Usagi and Ms. Haruna?' wondered Makoto as she saw the pair enter Tokyo cemetery. "Hey guys I'll catch up with you later," said Makoto as she looked toward the cemetery.

"Were are you going?" asked Mamoru.

"It's not exactly safe to be out by your self" said Michiru. 'Which is why we need to find my Usagi' thought Michiru.

"It's nothing really I just want to visit my parents that's all," said Makoto.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Ami.

"No. It's alright. I want to be alone for this. No offence," said Makoto as she gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry. I'm not upset. I know how much they mean to you," said Ami.

"Thanks Ami," said Makoto before she gave Ami one last kiss.

"Will see you back at the temple later?" questioned Rei.

"You can count on it," said Makoto as she ran off to the cemetery.

"It's starting to look better," said Ms. Haruna, after awhile.

"It is," said Usagi as she looked back at there work. They had managed to clear most of the dead leaves and weeds from around the base of the tomb stone.

"Usagi, Ms. Haruan what are you guys doing here?" asked Makoto walked over to them.

"What does it look like were doing?" replied Usagi.

"Oh right," said Makoto as she noticed the pile of weeds and flowers that had yet to be planted.

"Makoto, what are you doing here?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"I was visiting my parents," replied Makoto.

Makoto then kneeled down to Usagi and Ms. Haruna's level. She then began to planet some of the flowers Usagi had bought. Eventually the followers were all planted and then the small group began to clean the stone. After about an hours work they had finally finished cleaning off all the grime and mildew off the stone, and planting all the flowers. "I mean no disrespect, but what was the point of that?" asked Makoto as the group stood up.

"I don't really know Usagi was the one that wanted to come here," said Ms. Haruna as she and Makoto looked at Usagi.

"I told you it was a special day," said Usagi as she laid the dozen roses across the grass in front of the tomb stone. "Makoto do you talk to your parents when you visit them?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah. Evan then though I know they are dead it just…comforting. I can't really explain it," said Makoto.

"You mean to say, that you in way it feels as if their still alive. That they are just listing and even though you know they can't responded you can't help believe that will. That they, will make everything better. Or that this world is nothing more then a dream that you wish to wake up from," said Usagi as she stared at the tomb.

"Usagi," said Ms. Haruan.

"Usagi, how would you know that feeling?" asked Makoto.

"Maybe I should try talking to you again. But I know that you can't hear me, you can't forgive me for what I have done to you," said Usagi.

"Usagi," said Ms. Haruna as she gave Usagi a hug.

"Can you see me now?" asked Usagi, lost in her own world.

"I think she is just lost in her own though," said Makoto.

"What about the Tsukino's? Can you see them? Do you even like them?" asked Usagi as if there was no one here.

"Why would she ask about her parents?" questioned Ms. Haruna after she let go of Usagi.

"Do you know Makoto's parents?" asked Usagi.

"Ok Usagi, your starting to creeping me out," said Makoto.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Makoto, Ms. Haruna, this is my mom, my birth mother. Mother this is my friend Makoto and my teacher Ms. Haruna," said Usagi as she looked at her mom's tomb.

"Usagi" said Ms. Haruan and Makoto in shock.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you. I just couldn't. It hurts too much. I tried so hard to forget you and then today, when the yoma turned into you I just…why did you have to go?" said Usagi as tears stared to fall. "I shouldn't blame you. It's not your fault that your dead. It's mine. If I did drag you to the park fifteen years ago or if I hadn't be so upset about that balloon then that drunk driver never would have hit you. Then you would still be here with me and everything would be alright. This world wouldn't be hell. But don't worry I'll save this world. I'll save it for you," said Usagi as she cried.

"Usagi I'm so sorry," said Makoto as she hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just come back," said Usagi as she fell to her knees.

"Usagi it's going to be alright," said Ms. Haruna as she gave Usagi a hug. 'What's this that I am feeling' woundered Ms. Haruna.

Usagi stayed in the arms of her two companions and cried for what seemed like hours. After awhile Usagi had managed to claim her self down. "I'm sorry you took so long," said Usagi.

"It's alright," said Ms. Haruna.

"Do you want to talk about it" said Makoto.

"Not right now. I just want to go home" said Usagi.

"Alright" said Ms. Haruna as she helped Usagi to her feet.

"Thanks for your help," said Usagi.

"Don't worry about," replied Makoto.

"It was fun" said Ms. Haruna as she led the two students to her car. "Come on Usagi, lets get you back" said Ms. Haruna as she tried not to say home, or parents, seeing that it may up set Usagi.

Usagi nodded her head as she got into the car with Makoto. "Usagi, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" asked Makoto. Usagi just nodded her head yes. "Alright," said Makoto as she gave her friend another hug in the car.

"Makoto, Do you know how to get to Usagi's house?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"Yeah," replied Makoto.

After a fifteen minute Ms. Haruna pulled into Usagi's drive way. "Here we are. Nice house Usagi," said Ms. Haruna.

"Thanks" said Usagi with a small smile.

"Makoto, can I trust you to look after Usagi?" said Ms. Haruan.

"Of course" said Makoto as she helped Usagi get out of the car.

"Why don't you come in" suggested Usagi.

"I couldn't impose" said Ms. Haruna.

"You said it your self, we shouldn't be alone this late" said Usagi.

"Usagi's right you shouldn't be by your self" said Makoto. 'Hurry up and leave. I want to spend some time with Usagi by my self' thought Makoto.

"I," started Ms. Haruna.

"Dinners almost ready at least stay for that. As a thanks, for everything you did for me today" said Usagi.

"Still," insisted Ms. Haruna.

"Please," begged Usagi.

'Go. Hurry up and go' thought Makoto.

"I couldn't intrude on you like that Usagi" said Ms. Haruna. 'Usagi' thought Ms. Haruna.

"Please. I don't want you to go" said Usagi with a small but sad smile.

"Alright" said Ms. Haruna. 'What?! I did not just agree to stay at Usagi's house' thought Ms. Haruna. Sure enough her hands turned the keys, which shut the ignition of her car off. 'No what I am I doing?' wondered Ms. Haruna as she got out of the car.

'Usagi, What the hell are you thinking. I want you to myself. Now that Chibi-Usa is disappearing…were did these thoughts come from? I have Ami' though Makoto.

The trio walked up to Usagi's house and then entered. "Usagi," cried Mrs. Tsukino as Usagi walked in with her friends. "I was so worried," said Mrs. Tsukino as she hugged her daughter.

"Makoto, Ms. Haruna what brings you hear?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"Usagi didn't want to be alone," said Makoto for the both of them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude," said Ms. Haruna.

"Don't worry your not intruding. Please don't feel as if you are" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Sammy, set two more places at the dinner table" called Mrs. Tsukino.

"I just realized something" said Mr. Tsukino.

"What's that?" asked Usagi.

"The gust room is still full of junk and unusable. Where is Ms. Haruna going to sleep?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"She can sleep with me and Makoto," said Usagi. This of course caused Ms. Haruna to go beat red. "It's not like were going to do anything anyway" said Usagi. "Is that alright with you Ms. Haruna?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah that will be fine," replied Ms. Haruna who was still red. 'Usagi why did you have to say that?' wondered Ms. Haruna.

'Usagi, What the hell? I can't even get you alone for 2 minutes' screamed Makoto in her head.

"Well at least you'll get up for school on time" said Ms. Tsukino, which caused the group to crack up.

"This is true. Usagi you will actually be on time for once" said Ms. Haruna.

After which Ms. Tsukino ushered everyone into the dining room for dinner. Once dinner was over Usagi, Makoto and Ms. Haruna headed up to Usagi's room. "Here you might want these," said Usagi as she handed Ms. Haruna a pair of pjs.

"Thanks. Umm where is your bathroom?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"Down the hall and second door on the left," said Usagi.

"Thanks," said Ms. Haruna as she left the room.

"Do the scouts know that you are staying hear?" asked Usagi.

"No I guess I should call them," said Makoto.

"You might want to do that," said Usagi as she got out the items that she retrieved from earlier in the day.

Makoto then proceeded, to call Ami. "Ami here," said Ami over the communicator.

"Ami" said Makoto with a smile.

"Makoto, where are you?" asked Ami with concern in her voice.

"I'm at Usagi's house. I don't have much time because Ms. Haruna is staying the night here as well and she might be back any second. We are all kind of crammed into Usagi's room. I just wanted to let you know that I was alright," explained Makoto.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Ami with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Ami," said Makoto.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't mean to…it's just that I miss you being here with me," said Ami sadly.

"I know. I love you," said Makoto.

"I love you too," said Ami.

"Night," said Makoto with a small smile.

"Night," said Ami before she hung up.

"What are you looking at Usagi?" asked Ms. Haruna as she entered the room and sat down by Usagi.

"Just some stuff that I got today," replied Usagi.

"Is this what you got when you missed this morning?" asked Makoto as she came and sat down by her friend.

"Yeah, I went back to the apparment that I used to live in when I was a kid," said Usagi.

"You still remember were you lived as a kid?" questioned Ms. Haruna as she unconsciously wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist. 'What the hell am I doing?' wondered Ms. Haruna.

'Haruna, What the hell are you doing to my…never mind Usagi is not mine' thought Makoto.

"Yeah. I could never forget that place," said Usagi with such bitterness that it scared them.

"Is that your mom?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"Yeah," replied Usagi with a small smile.

"Usagi, you look just like her" said Makoto.

"Thanks. I always dreamed of looking like her. And then when she died I didn't want to be like her anymore," said Usagi sadly.

"What was she like?" asked Makoto.

"She was loving, caring, she would do anything for me. She was always there when I needed her. She always had time for me, even if she was in the middle of doing something she would stop whatever she was doing for me," said Usagi as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Usagi why don't we go to bed," suggested Makoto.

"It was today, fifteen years ago, when I was three that she took me to the park," started Usagi. Usagi then proceeded to tell them about how her mother died and her final words to Usagi. By the end Usagi was crying once again and both women were hanging onto Usagi.

"Shhh. Usagi It wasn't your fault," said Ms. Haruna as Makoto glared at her.

"Ms. Haruna is right. It was the drunk drivers fault," said Makoto.

'Back off Makoto' thought Ms. Haruna. 'What am I thinking? She is my student' "You were just acting like any three year old wood. There is no way that you would have known anything different" said Ms. Haruna.

Usagi just continued to cry as her friend and teacher soothed her. Eventually she fell asleep. Shortly after Ms. Haruna and Makoto joined her. Once Usagi was sure that they were sleeping, She teleported to the dark moon, without using the orochi's power. "Reiko, I have a job for you" said Usagi, with a wicked grin, as she arrived on her pillar.

* * *

Alright that is this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. So what do you think? Love it, Hate it? Thanks to all who reviewed. I spent a good four days on this chapter so I hoped you guys liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I might be updating A Champions Sacrifice sometime this weekend, unless you would rather see another chapter for this. Anyway don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I am back with chapter 7. Thanks to all who reviewed. Again I don't own anything.

* * *

The next morning rolled around and Makoto was wide awake. 'I don't understand. What's happening to me? Usagi is my friend and then the second that someone tries to make a move on her I can't stand it. Am I jealous? But how can I be I love Ami so I can't be jealous…can I?' wondered Makoto.

Ms. Haruna, although her eyes were closed was too lost in her own thought. 'I can't have feelings for her can I? She is my student I…I can't. It's wrong. But still, I can't help but love her. Her love for life, everything about her. I don't want her to lose that innocence.'

Both Makoto and Ms. Haruna were awoken from their thoughts. "No. Please don't. Stop it," said Usagi as she began to stir.

Ms. Haruan then sat up. "Usagi wake up. It's just a dream," said Ms. Haruna.

"Usagi, It's alright. It's going to be alright," soothed Makoto.

"No stop it. I HATE YOU," yelled Usagi as she bolted up. Breathing heavily Usagi stirred forward at her wall with such hatred in her eyes.

'I have never seen that look in her eye before' thought Makoto as she eyed the blonde bunny.

"Usagi, are you alright?" asked Ms. Haruna as she rubbed Usagi's back comfortingly.

'Back off Haruna, she is mine. There I go again. What's wrong with me? I know maybe if I take Ami out these thoughts will go away. Yeah that's what I need to do' thought Makoto.

After Usagi's gained back an normal breath she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Alright then. I guess we better get ready for school. We don't want to be late," replied Ms. Haruna as she gave Usagi a wink.

"Uhhh I think were a little late for that..," said Makoto as she pointed to the clock which read 10:20 am.

"No way. Usagi how is possible that you make every person you come in contact with late?" asked Ms. Haruna. This course just caused the group to laugh.

A few minutes later and they were ready. The trio then headed down stairs, were Usagi's parents, Sammy, Haruka and Michiru were waiting. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Usagi.

"Don't you know? The entire city is out of power. Apparently there was an orrochi attack last night and they destroyed the power planet. Everything is closed," said Michiru.

"So we are here to take you guys to Rei's shrine. We figured that it would be safe if all of use stayed in one location," said Haruka.

"Alright then let me get a few things," said Usagi.

"There is no time for that we have to leave now," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Alright alright," said Usagi.

The group then headed out and piled into Haruka's car. "Why aren't we taking our own car?" asked Sammy.

"Unless you know were Rei lives then this is faster," said Haruka as the drove away.

"Haruka stop the car," said Usagi as she spotted somebody.

"Why?" asked Makoto.

"Makoto is right," said Haruka.

"I order you to stop this dam car," said Usagi. To which Haruka immediately stopped. "Thank you. It will only take a second," said Usagi as she got out of the car.

"Why did you stop Haruka?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"She just had to order me," chuckled Haruka.

"Reiko," called Usagi.

"Usagi what can I do for you?" asked Reiko.

"I am very happy with your work," said Usagi.

"Good I'm glade," said Reiko.

"I have another job for you, only this time I want you to take Nekoko, and Karona, with you. What I want is for you to attack the scouts at this address tonight," said Usagi as she handed Reiko a paper with an address tonight.

"How do you know that they will be their?" asked Reiko.

"Easy, I am headed their myself," said Usagi.

"Ah, I see. Anything else?" asked Reiko.

"Yeah, tell Girochi that I want him to come down at that address around noon. I then want him to start a fight with sailors. I found something very intresting amoung one of them. I want to see how they will react to it. I want Tsubasa and Miyiko on stand by," said Usagi.

"I will tell them," said Reiko as she started to leave.

"Oh and Reiko one more thing," said Usagi.

"Yes?" questioned Reiko.

"That wouldn't happen to be Karona's cd would it," snickered Usagi as she pointed to the cd Reiko was holding.

N…n…no," sutured Reiko as she blushed.

"See you later Reiko," said Usagi as she headed back to the car.

"What do you think Usagi, gave to that woman?" asked Makoto.

"Not sure, but I think it is one of Usagi's friends. After all Usagi makes friends with just about anyone," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Alright we can go now. Thanks Haruka," said Usagi as she got into the car.

"No problem," said Haruka as she drove away.

"Who was that?" asked Michiru.

"A very good friend of mine. There helping me with something tonight," said Usagi.

A while later and Usagi noticed another friend of hers. After having Haruka stop and knowing that the man owned a grocery store, Usagi persuaded the man to let them take the all the food from his shop. Seeing that this was a better idea then having repair bills on his shop later because of looters, the man opened the door, and let them have at it. Reasoning, that the looters would see that there was nothing there and leave the shop alone. Once they were done with the shopping the group gave the man enough money to cover a new shipment of groceries. Around noon the group had made their way to the shrine and unloaded the car full of food.

"For once you had a good idea, Usagi," said Rei as the large group stood outside the temple.

"Shut up Rei," said Usagi.

"Usako," called Mamoru as he carried Chibi-Usa up the steps.

'What the hell. They broke up because he was an ass. Why is everyone hitting on my Usagi? What is wrong with me? There I go again, claiming that Usagi is mine, when I know full well that I have Ami' thought Makoto as she felt such hatred well up inside her. 'What's going on? I have never felt something like this before. What is happening to me…' Makoto then wrapped a protective arm around Ami. Ami just smiled and leaned in close to Makoto, happy to be back in her girlfriend's arms.

"What do you want Chibi-san?" asked Usagi coldly. 'Were the hell is Girochi, its already half past noon. That idiot must have gotten lost. What is he directionally retarded?' thought Usagi.

"Usako can't we talk," said Mamoru.

"Hey what did I tell you about calling my moon princess that," said Girochi as he appeared.

"Girochi," said Haruka as she tensed.

"And don't think you loser will be saved by the starlight's and Galaxia. The second neck Tsubasa already took care of them," said Girochi.

The scouts were mortified at the fact that there friends and companions were gone. 'Ah Tsubasa, you read my mind' thought Usagi. Girochi then grabbed Usagi and was about to sexual assault her. At that moment something in Makoto snapped. 'Now we see if this world is truly suited for the hell that you're experiencing' thought Usagi.

Makoto then charged at Girochi. "Makoto don't," yelled Ami after her girlfriend.

"Bring it on bitch," said Girochi.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP" yelled Makoto as she transformed into Jupiter.

"If Makoto was a sailor scout then the rest of you are…" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Correct, we are the sailor scouts," said Setsuna.

"Then that would make Usagi sailor-" started Sammy.

"That's right. I was once sailor moon. But not any more," said Usagi.

"Because now she is my hime" said Girochi.

Jupiter finally reached Girochi and landed one square in the face. "You little bitch. How dare you," said Girochi as he dropped Usagi. Jupiter, who was blinded by rage, continued to beat Girochi. "That power, why are you fighting me?" asked Girochi as he landed a punch right in Jupiter's stomach.

Up in the trees Tsubasa and Miyako continued to watch the fight. "So this is what Usagi wanted us to see," said Tsubasa.

Miyako then continued to watch before responding to Tsubasa. "That power, she is an…"

* * *

Alright that is the end of Chapter seven. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I know it is short but I didn't want to spoil everything I have planed for this fic in one chapter. Anyway what did you think? Did you like it or hate it? Well let me know. I will try an update again tomorrow although your reviews might move it from try to do. Haha if you want an update tomorrow night then I want to see at least ten reviews. If not then you have to wait until next weekend when I have more time. Again don't forget that **A Champions Sacrifice** is now **Heart of a Warrior. **Well that's all I have for now. Don't forget to leave a review, if you want to see an update tomorrow night. Well later peace. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright back with chapter 8. Thanks to all who reviewed. Again I don't own anything. Enjoy.

_Usagi's Memory.

* * *

_

Jupiter stopped and turned to face the scouts. "That's right, so why don't you go and destroy the sailor scouts," said Girochi.

Jupiter then turned her sights to her friends. "Jupiter would never turn her back on us" said Uranus.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION," yelled Jupiter as she sent her attack at the scouts.

The attack hit the scouts. "What have you done to her," yelled Mercury as she got up after her girlfriends attack.

"I haven't done anything. She did this to herself," said Girochi.

"SPARKLING WIND PRESSURE," yelled Jupiter as she launched her attack at Mercury.

"Makoto stop. Look at what your doing to Ami," said Venus.

"Ami," said Jupiter as she looked at her girlfriend.

"That's right. You remember Ami, don't you?" asked Mars.

"Makoto, I'm right here," said Mercury as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Ami, Ami, Ami," said Jupiter as she doubled over in pain.

"Uranus world shacking," yelled Uranus. Uranus directed her attack to Jupiter. To which it hit and knocked her out. Mercury then gathered her fallen girlfriend in her arms.

"What was that for?" asked Mercury.

"She need to be knocked out. If she were to attack again I don't think we could stop her," said Uranus.

"Your right," said Pluto.

"Doesn't matter. I can still beat you with out her help," said Girochi, as he motioned to the knocked out Jupiter. "How about we start with you Mercury brat?" Girochi then launched an energy attack at her.

"Mercury look out! With that kind of power it could kill you, and Jupiter," said Neptune.

Knowing that she couldn't move herself and Makoto, she sat their waiting for the blast to hit. Closing her eyes she held onto Makoto as she awaited their impending doom. However the blast never hit her. She opened her eyes when she heard a collective gasp. Jupiter had stood up and taken the blunt of the blast. "Makoto," muttered Mercury as she caught Jupiter.

"Ami, is Usagi alright?" asked Jupiter.

"Yeah," said Mercury.

"Oh ho…Interesting" said Tsubasa as he jumped down form the tree.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Tsubasa," replied Tsubasa.

"You! You're the one that killed the others," said Saturn.

"That's right," replied Tsubasa.

"I have had enough of this shit. If your not going to help use then go to hell eighth neck," said Girochi as she launched another attack at Jupiter.

Jupiter then blocked his attack. "Supreme Thunder," said Jupiter as she countered with one of her own attacks. The attack hit and set Girochi flying back.

"You bitch," said Girochi as sent an energy blast at the scouts. Jupiter rushed over and took the blow. She was then sent into the wall of Rei's temple.

"Why are you defending them," asked Tsubasa as he moved and picked Jupiter up by the neck.

"Because I love this world. It may not be perfect but this is where everyone is. Were everyone I love is. And although it may be hard world to live in, its worth, when you find that one person you wish to protect. The desirer to protect the one I love is what keeps me going. As long as she's safe, I'm happy," said Jupiter.

"What is love but nothing more then exclusive possession," said Girochi.

"And what if they don't love you back?" said Tsubasa.

"Jupiter don't listen to these guys," said Venus.

"Makoto I love you," said Ami.

"Can you still say this world hell? You fight hard for this person but what is the point if they never notice you, they never see you and don't care about you?" asked Tsubasa. Jupiter just stared at him as for a loss of words.

"Why are you doing this to her" shrieked Ms. Haruna.

"You are an orrochi, Makoto. Let the orrochi wash over, let if feed off your hatred," said Tsubasa as he jolted her with the orrochi's power.

The scouts just starred in shock unable to think of what to do. The prospect of one of their, own being an orrochi was mind boggling.

Jupiter screamed out in pain. "No stay back" said Jupiter as the orrochi symbol appeared on her forehead.

"Wonderful you taking in its power. Your becoming more like us," said Tsubasa.

"No," cried Jupiter. The orrochi symbol began to react. Suddenly a large growl was heard. Tsubasa turned to his side and as he looked a massive Yoma punched him in the face, causing him to drop Jupiter.

"Ah dam, she summoned her Yoma. I'm not in the mood to deal with this," said Girochi before he teleported away.

"Why is it that you reset, evening knowing that she may not love you," said Tsubasa as he stood up.

"Because, she is lives. That's all that really matters," said Jupiter.

"I see. But before I go eighth neck, you should know, that each neck of the orrochi has their own yoma. It can neither be killed or destroyed except by another neck. Although it is an abnormal one it is a symbol of our emotions, thoughts, who are and who we want to be. Become strong eight neck, I have a feeling your going to need it," said Tsubasa before he too teleported away.

"Makoto," said Ami as she and the others de-transformed. She then ran to her girlfriend. Makoto just looked up at Ami and gave her a weak smile.

"I don't understand? How is that Makoto is an orrochi?" asked Venus.

"That's a good question," commented Hotaru.

"I thought to be an orrochi you had to have committed a sin, but Makoto is a scout so their for she can't be an orrochi," said Artemis.

"That is normally true. But maybe she has do something she doesn't even know she did. Not to mention if she were truly evil then she wouldn't be able to turn into Sailor Jupiter," said Luna.

"Who cares how she got it," said Sammy.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"Think of it like this. She now has the power of both the orrochi and the planet Jupiter. Fighting the orrochi is going to be a lot easier now that she chose not to join them. However at the same time I would think that they would most likely go after you first before they come after me," explain Usagi.

"Since when did you become so smart?" asked Rei.

"Shut up," snapped Usagi.

"Don't worry guys. I would never turn my back on you," said Makoto.

"You saved my life" said Ami. Makoto just smiled at her. "I love you," said Ami before they engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Aww. Now that's how it should be," said Minako before Setsuna silenced her girlfriend with a kiss of her own.

Usagi just stood their watching Ami kiss Makoto. As she stood watching them she could feel her jealousy raising. Usagi then felt a pain in her heart as she began to remember something she longed forgot. _Makoto and Usagi were staring at each other with about 12 feet between them. They stood there in their royal attire. Usagi drew two blades. A golden yoma appeared and before she could register what happened Makoto sunk to the ground with a peaceful smile on her face. Usagi leaned forward with tears flowing down her eyes, as she pressed her lips up against those of the dead Makoto. _

Usagi then felt the jealousy leave her as she thought back to what Makoto said earlier during her resistance. "I see. So that's what it comes down to. I have made my decision" said Usagi as she began to leave.

"Usagi," said Rei.

"I have made my decision Makoto," said Usagi as she left the scouts.

"Usako," said Mamoru as she started to chase after her.

"Let her go," said Ms. Haruna.

"Why?" said Mamoru.

"Because she needs time to be alone," said Ms. Haruna.

"Makoto," said Ami as there kiss broke. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," said Makoto as tears began to fall. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Makoto it's going to be ok," said Ami as she held her girlfriend close. Makoto then drifted to sleep in Ami's arms. "Rei, would it be alright if Makoto used your bed?"

"Yeah it's fine," said Rei.

Ami lead Makot back into the house, and laid her on Rei's bed. A few moments later she returned. After which the scouts began to explain to the Tsukino's and Ms. Haruna everything, from the moon kingdom to crystal Tokyo. By the time they were done it was nearing six o clock. Makoto woke up, walked out and joined the rest. "Where is Usagi," asked Makoto.

"We don't know she took off several hours ago," said Michiru.

"Oh ok," said Makoto as she headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Ami. "You should be resting."

"I fine Ami. Besides I think I know were Usagi is," said Makoto.

"You know were my daughter is?" asked Mrs. Tsukino as she held her granddaughter.

"I think. I promise I'll be back soon," said Makoto before she left.

Makoto then headed to Usagi's house. However on the way there she spotted a shop with something of great interest to her. After purchasing her items she left the shop and continued on her way. A few minutes later she was at Usagi's house. She entered the house. "Usagi are you here?" called Makoto. "Usagi." Makoto then proceeded up the stairs and into Usagi's room.

"Makoto, do you love me?" asked Usagi as she turned to face Makoto.

"Yeah," said Makoto as Usagi walked over to her.

"I see," said Usagi.

"Oh, Usagi, here. I bought this for you. It's a symbol of our bound. The one of Jupiter is mine were as the moon is yours. But if you want you can have Jupiter and I'll take the moon," said Jupiter as she handed the necklaces of Jupiter to Usagi.

"I'm sick of this. I am tired of these games," said Usagi before she forcefully kissed Makoto.

"Usagi," said Makoto as she moved away from her.

Usagi just moved closer to Makoto. "Your lips are so delicious Makoto. Need them, I need to feel them on my own," said Usagi as she once again kissed Makoto.

"Usagi, what's wrong with you?" asked Makoto as she once again moved away form her.

"I just want one night were I can crease your body. I one night were I can have you and only you with known else around," said Usagi as she tackled Makoto.

"Usagi, what about Mamoru and Chibiusa?" asked Makoto.

"You're the one I love, Makoto," said Usagi as she began to rip off Makoto's close.

"No Usagi, this isn't right. What's wrong with you" said Makoto as she tried to get Usagi off her.

"Can't you tell Makoto? I've become an Orochi," said Usagi with a wicked smile on her face as the Orochi's symbol appeared on Usagi's forehead.

"Usagi, Why?" asked Makoto.

"You want to know why? Well I'm not going to tell you why. In stead I will just tell you that it was the only way I could get what I truly wanted," said Usagi before she rapped Makoto. Once Usagi was done, Makoto, was wrapped in Usagi's arms. "Now then my Makoto, your heart, your mind and soul will be filled solely with thoughts of me. But don't worry, I promise your pain will end soon."

* * *

Alright that is chapter 8. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Well what did you think? Thanks to all who reviewed. Don't forget to review. Sorry about Sunday. I had every intention of updating but I was called into work and was unable to do so. Again I apologies for that. I do however have time tomorrow. I could be persuaded to update again that soon. Wink wink. If you want me to update tomorrow night then I want to see at least 15 reviews before hand. If not then your just going to have to wait until the weekend. Haha I figured I would bribe to review. Well later peace and don't forget to review. **Also for those who know what anime I am bassing this off of please don't give anything about that anime away. Don't spoil it for other people.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright here is chapter 9. Thanks to all who reviewed. Again I don't own anything. Enjoy.

* * *

The scouts were in a heated battle as three of the necks had shown up looking for some fun. "What's the matter you sailor dorks, can't you keep up?" taunted Karona as she sent Uranus flying back.

"Were not done yet," said Uranus as she got up.

"Your pathetic, you can't even stand on your two feet," said Reiko.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Because we are Orochi na," said Nekoko as she punched Mars in the stomach.

"We won't stop until we destroy all of man kind," said Reiko.

"What about Makoto? She found a way to fight the orochi's power. There is nothing stopping you from doing the same," said Mercury as she struggled to get up.

"Makoto is currently out of service now," said a voice.

"It's you!" said Venus.

"You're the one that beat the yoma that took on the appearances of Usagi's mom," Ms. Haruna.

"What do you mean her mom?" asked Neptune.

"Worry about it later," said Mars.

"That's right, because now you have to deal with me," said the hooded figure as the hovered in the air for a while.

"Thank god. Please help them," pleaded Ms. Tsukino.

"Hey boss," said another person.

"Oh no its Girochi," said Pluto.

"I just couldn't wait to here what you did to the eighth neck," said Girochi.

"What did you do to Makoto?" screamed Mercury.

"I told you I took care of her," said the hooded figure.

"So you killed her?" asked Karona.

"No I didn't kill her. I want to torture her as much as possible before the end" said the hooded figure as they landed on the ground.

"Why didn't you kill her," yelled Girochi.

"There is no need for me to kill her right now. But mark my words I will," said the hooded figure.

"I'm starting to think you don't want us to destroy this world," said Girochi.

"Are you questioning my logic," said the hooded figure.

"Got that right," said Girochi as he moved closer to the hooded figure.

"Where is Makoto?" screamed Mercury.

"You want to see her? Fine" said the hooded figure. Using the Orochi's power they then snapped their fingers and Makoto appeared, still naked from when Usagi had raped her earlier.

"Makoto," yelled Mercury as she ran over to her girlfriend.

"What did you do to her?" yelled Mars.

"You big pervert. This is how you got the eighth neck out of the way? By rapping her?" said Girochi.

The scouts stared in shock. "I will never forgive you for this. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" yelled Mercury as she fired her attack.

"I think not" said the hooded figure as the stop the attack right in its track.

"That's impossible" said Uranus as she backed away. For the first time in her life she knew that there was no way that they could beat this person. For the first time Uranus was truly afraid.

"The first neck is more powerful then anything you've ever fought na," said Nekoko.

"The…first… neck," stammered Uranus.

"Here, you can have this back," said the hooded figure as they sent Mercury's attack back at her.

"Usagi," said Makoto as she and Mercury were ready for impact. However Girochi had stepped in and blocked the attack before it even came remotely near them.

"Girochi, what gives? I thought you wanted them dead," said the hooded figure.

"I do, but the eighth neck is mine you pervert," said Girochi. Girochi then began to launch an attack of his own. However the hooded figure step in and stopped the attack. "What the hell," yelled Girochi in frustration. "Rape is for pervert's that don't have the heart to kill. That's all you are, a big pervert," said Girochi as he closed the gap between himself and the hooded figure. He then grabbed the hooded figure by their neck and lifted them into the air. "See you're not so tough. Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you watch as kill your precious eighth neck." The first neck retaliated by pulling out a knife and stabbed Girochi in the hand. Girochi stared at his as he dropped the first neck. "You bitch."

The other necks just stared in shock. "I'm not going to kill, but from this point on it's just Makoto and I. So don't interrupt us. Besides I have no use for traitors and weaklings," said the first neck.

"You bitch, don't mess around. It could coast you," said Girochi.

"You will become a silent stone," said the first neck as they slide the knife down threw Girochi's hand. Girochi screamed as he slowly turned to stone.

"You bitch. Were all supposed to destroy this world," said Karona.

"You've pissed me off," said Reiko.

"I hate you na," said Nekoko.

"Don't get so worked up because I'm about to take over all of your rolls," said the first neck as the orochi and lunar symbol appeared behind them.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Girochi na," said Nekoko as she charged the first neck.

"World…Shaking," said the first neck as they launched Uranus's attack at Nekoko.

The scouts stood in shock as the first neck managed to replicate Uranus's attack. The attack hit Nekoko and then the dust had cleared she too had turned to stone.

"Nekoko," said Karona as she stared at her fallen friend.

The first neck turned her sight on to Karona. "Mars…Flame…Sniper" said the first neck as the flaming arrow headed at Karona.

However the arrow never hit her. "Reiko," said Karona as Reiko took the arrow for her. Reiko slowly started to turn to stone and Karona gathered her into her arms. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Ms. 69th," said Reiko as she smiled at Karona before she too turned to stone.

"I love you too. Come back," said Karona as she cried. She then kissed the lips of her petrified lover.

"Don't worry you'll be joining her soon. Mars Flame Snipper" yelled the first neck.

Karona just watched as the arrow came at her. "Reiko," muttered Karona as she held on to Reiko as she turned to stone.

"They were on your side," yelled Saturn.

"How could you kill your own allies?" asked Venus.

"Usagi," said Makoto.

"Usagi?" questioned Tuxedo Mask.

"What happened to Usagi?" asked Ms. Haruna.

"As I said before, this is just between Makoto and I. Usagi Tuskino is no more," said the first neck. "Makoto, I'll be seeing you soon." The first neck then teleported back to the dark moon.

"Usako," said Mamoru as he and the scouts de-transformed.

"She can't be gone, she just can't" said Rei.

"Usako," cried Mamoru.

"With out her, how are we going to stop the orochi?" asked Minako.

"Will think of something," said Setsuna as she embraced her love.

"Makoto" said Ami as she held onto her girlfriend.

"Usagi," said Makoto.

"What happened," yelled a hysterical Mrs. Tsukino.

"I have a job for you Miyako," said Usagi as she arrived on her pillar.

"What would that be?" asked Miyako as she came over to Usagi.

"I want you to torture the 8th neck. I want her to wallow in the depths of hell. To feel the darkness of this hellish world before her final judgment," said Usagi.

"Consider it done," said Miyako as she gave a kiss to Usagi.

"You test like Strawberry's," said Usagi as she pulled away from Miyako.

"I'll get started on it right away," said Miyako with a blush on her face as she teleported back to earth.

The scouts, the Tsukino's and Ms. Haruna spent the next couple of days recovering, and morning the loss of Usagi. They spent most of their time trying to get Makoto to talk about what happened, but all she would say is Usagi. "What do you think happened?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm not sure, but Makoto won't say anything," said Ami.

"Poor Makoto," said Michiru.

"Ami, what's wrong?" asked Minako.

"I feel like I'm losing her. I know she loves me, but still" said Ami.

"Oh…Ami. It will be ok," said Ms. Haruna as she held her crying student.

"What smells so good?" asked Mamoru as a wonderful sent filled the room.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," said Haruka.

"Good plain," said Michiru.

The group got up and headed to the kitchen. There they saw Makoto cooking. "You'll be their right? I know you will. You just have to be," said Makoto as she took the dish and put it into to separate lunch boxes. "Usagi."

"Makoto, are you alright?" asked Ami.

"Usagi, you'll be their" said Makoto as she backed up the lunch boxes.

"Makoto, Usagi…is gone," said Haruka.

"I'm coming for you Usagi," said Makoto as she headed for the door.

"Makoto," yelled Ami as the rest of them began to chase after her.

They chased her out side. Makoto was already headed down the steps. "Makoto wait," yelled Ami again. However Ami stopped realizing that she could not catch her lover. "Makoto," cried Ami.

"It will be alright Ami. I promise," said Ms. Haruna as she offered Ami a shoulder to cry on.

Makoto continued to run. She headed back to the Tsukino home with hopes to find Usagi. "Usagi," called Makoto as she entered the house.

"Sorry but Usagi, isn't here" said a voice.

"Miyako," said Makoto.

"So why don't you tell me what's bothering you 8th neck," said Miyako.

"How did you know I was the 8th neck," said Makoto.

"God knows everything, even how you became the 8th neck. So why don't you confess to the longings of your heart," said Miyako.

"Who are you?" asked Makoto.

"Sister Miyako, the third neck," said Miyako.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up" yelled Makoto as she transformed.

"You don't want to fight me because that is not what you truly desire," said Miyako as pulled her self and Jupiter in the shadows.

"What desire," said Jupiter.

"What you truly desire is…" said Miyako.

"Makoto, can you make me a cake please?" begged an image of Usagi.

"Usagi," said Jupiter as she reached out to touch her.

"What you truly desire. Your head tells you that you love Ami, but heart says other wise," said Miyako. "You truly desire the moon princess."

"Makoto, my Makoto," said an illusion of Usagi as it wrapped its arms around Makoto.

"Usagi," said Jupiter as she blushed.

"Makoto, come play with me," said the illusion into Jupiter's ear.

"No this isn't her. She wouldn't do this. This is just an illusion," said Jupiter. "Your wrong, I love Ami. I don't have any hidden desires," said Jupiter. "Jupiter Oak" however Jupiter stopped when she noticed that a fire arrow had pierced through the heart of Miyako.

"Usagi I…" said Miyako before she turned to stone.

The sound of swords rang through out the dark moon. Usagi and Tsubasa had faced off against each. As of now the two were in a stalemate. Usagi and Tsubasa charged at each other. Their yoma were fighting in the back ground. Usagi's symbols had glowed behind her as she charged at Tsubasa. Tsubasa blocked the attack and Usagi had flipped before he could counter with an attack of his own. The yoma had destroyed each other. With one final charge they each gave a swing. However it was Usagi's swing that made contact. From that point Tsubasa began to turn to stone. "Interesting. An orochi has a deep seeded grudge against this world. It's a form of deep hopelessness, and dark hatred. It has a determination to destroy everything, including the human world. You moon princess are the orochi that embodies all of the other necks. It will be interesting to see what you do moon princess, the orochi princess" said Tsubasa before he turned to stone.

"The orochi is the darkness with in, the darkness of the human despair. We have been abandoned by God, we have been torn to pieces by war, we have been betrayed by broken dreams, we have been hurt in the name of success, we know no sympathy, we have killed our own parents, and we have been destroyed by love" said the voice of the Orochi as its power completely washed over Usagi. A sword then appeared in front of Usagi.

"Makoto are you alright," said Mercury as she and the rest of the scouts entered the Tsukino home.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry to have worried you," said Jupiter as she walked over and hugged her girlfriend. "I love you," said Jupiter automatically.

"Oh Makoto. I've missed you," said Mercury as she broke down in Jupiter's arms.

"Isn't that Miyako," said Venus as she pointed to the stone statue.

"It is," said Neptune.

"She was the third neck," said Jupiter.

"What?! Then…how…Usagi" stammered Mars.

"I was wondering the same thing, only with Reiko," said Neptune.

"Guys let's head back to the temple I'm sure the others are waiting," said Mercury after she composed herself.

"Were right here," said Mr. Tsukino.

"It's dangerous here," said Saturn.

"It's dangerous any were we go," said Ms. Haruna.

"True," said Venus.

"Besides were hoping that Usagi might…" said Mrs. Tsukino before she broke down.

"Guys I'm getting a huge energy rating," said Mercury.

In a flash a sword appeared in front of Jupiter. "What is this?" asked Jupiter as she grabbed the sword.

"It's the sword of Jupiter," said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Jupiter.

"You know who I am, Jupiter" said the voice. From their Jupiter had a serious of flash backs however unlike Usagi's all she saw was Usagi covered in blood holding two swords. "That sword only appears when all of the necks that serve the orochi have been defeated. Which means the moon princess has done her job well," said the voice.

"Usagi is…she's" stammered Pluto.

"All that is left is the final ritual," said the voice.

"Final Ritual?" asked Mercury.

"So go on, Makoto, she is waiting for you," said the voice.

Jupiter then de-transformed and head out the door. The rest of the scouts followed suite. They walked along the road with silence between them. All were trying to figure out the connection between the necks that Usagi had talked to. They had eventually reached the shrine. Unable to take anymore Mamoru broke down, "Makoto, what happened to my Usako?"

"What's the connection between koneko and the necks?" shouted Haruka in frustration.

"Welcome back," said a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Usagi," said Makoto as she gazed up at the moon princess.

"Usako," said Mamoru.

"What is it Makoto," said Usagi with a smile.

"Usagi," yelled her parents as then ran up and hugged her.

The rest followed suit. They were also happy that Usagi had returned. Usagi was acting as if nothing had ever happened, the betrayal, the orochi, it was all gone for this moment. For that moment Makoto had even forgot that Usagi was an orochi. The rest of the day was spent talking at relaxing. Dinner was soon fixed and was enjoyed by all. The girls were getting ready for bed. Everyone was sleeping in the same room, all to afraid that Usagi, might disappear on them again. "Usagi," said Makoto.

"Yes," said Usagi with a smile.

"Would it…would it be alright if I slept with you?" asked Makoto. The rest of the group stared in shock.

"I think it would be best if I slept with my Usako. I can protect her better," said Mamoru.

"Sure," said Usagi.

For that moment Makoto and Usagi were so wrapped up within their own little world that they were unaware of the scout's existence. Makoto laid down next to Usagi, and Usagi cuddled close to her. The pair soon drifted off to sleep.

"What's going on?" asked Michiru.

"I'm not sure," said Hotaru.

"Makoto," muttered Ami sadly.

"Let's worry about it tomorrow. Tomorrow we can talk to Usagi about everything and the final ritual," said Setsuna.

"Good plane," said Mrs. Tsukino.

The next morning came and Makoto began to freak out when she awake and Usagi was no longer in her arms. "USAGI," screamed Makoto as she got up.

"What's wrong Makoto?" asked Sammy as he awoke.

"Where is Usagi?" asked Rei as she noticed that the blonde bunny was missing.

The group looked all around the inside of the shrine. "Maybe she's out here," stated Minako as the group walked out side.

"Usagi," cried Makoto again.

"What is it Makoto?" asked Usagi as she walked over to the group.

"Usagi," said Makoto as she embraced her. "Usagi don't ever leave me again. Your real right not an illusion created by the orochi?" asked Makoto.

"You can feel me, hear me and touch, so I'm real. Why did you miss me when I was gone?" asked Usagi as she returned the hug.

"Yeah," said Makoto.

"Usagi you had us all worried sick" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Usako, everything is going to be alright. All that needs to be done is the final ritual," said Mamoru.

"That's right Makoto got the Jupiter blade," said Setsuna.

"So I take it that you still love me," said Usagi blocking out the rest of the scouts.

"What," said a shocked Minako.

"Minako, it's not that big of a deal. We all love koneko in one way or another," said Haruka.

"Yes," said Makoto.

"I see then" said Usagi as she shoved Makoto away from her.

"Usagi," said Makoto.

Usagi then stared at Makoto. "Makoto, Tomorrow night the dark moon will fade and the moon kingdom will surface once again before it falls into the depths of hell. And on the surface of the moon...I plain to kill you."

* * *

Alright that was chapter 9. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. So what did you think? Anyway the next chapter will be the last chapter for this fic. I will then pick up Heart of a Warrior. Again I ask those who have seen this anime to please not spoil it for everyone else. Well don't forget to review. I might have sometime to update again this weekend but will see how people react to this chapter first. Well later peace. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright. This is the last chapter in this fic. Again I don't own anything. Enjoy.

* * *

"Usagi…" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"That's not funny," said Ami.

"She isn't the Usagi that we knew," said Sammy.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"How could you…why?" asked Sammy.

"Because Sammy, this world is hell," said Usagi.

"How can it be hell? You have your prince, your protectors, and you have a bright future," said Sammy.

"But I never wanted that. Any of it. That is not what I truly desire," said Usagi.

"But you also have parents that love you," said Ms. Haruna.

"I don't. They never loved. No that's not true…they loved me once," said Usagi.

"We're sorry. Ever since Sammy was born we didn't give you enough attention," said The Tsukino's.

"Was it because I didn't have your genetics? Is that why you hated me? All you wanted was a son wasn't it Tsukino-san," said Usagi.

"I don't think I understand," said Sammy.

"We adapted your sister. We found her out side our house looking for food in our garbage," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Usagi I'm sorry," said Mr. Tsukino.

"Because you hated me. You always have, just like him. That is why," said Usagi.

"Why what?" asked Michiru.

"That is why I will destroy this world. Because this world is hell," said Usagi.

"You selfish bitch. You think that everything is about you. What gives you that right," said Sammy as he walked over and slapped his sister in the face.

"You basterd. Sammy, you don't know anything about me," said Usagi.

"So tell me, then dear sister, how is it that you became the first neck?" said Sammy.

"Usako isn't the first neck of the orochi. She beat all of the necks. She is too innocent and needs to be protected," said Mamoru.

Usagi just laughed. "I'm surprised that some one finally figured it out excluding  
Makoto," said Usagi.

"Usagi!?" questioned Ms. Haruna.

"Who do you think was behind every attack of the orochi? Why is it that they never targeted me? How do you think they found you? Or for that matter were you were going to be?" said Usagi.

"But why? Your supposed to defend the world," said Sammy.

"To defend the world? There is no reason for me to defend this world any more. Because; this world is truly hell. Sammy have you ever eaten food from any ally way?" said Usagi as she punched him in the gut. "Have you ever been stabbed in the back by people you thought were your friends?" Usagi then punched him in the face. "Have you ever begged for you life from some one you have always wanted to kill?" Sammy fall to the ground in pain. "There is no way you have experienced this. You have always had people who loved you. But I haven't, I never have. Had I know you would not understand this I would have taken you by the hand and shown you that his world was hell. I would have shown you the absolute proof that this world is hell. Because what else can you call a world were a man would beat and rape his own three year old daughter?" said Usagi as she slammed her foot on his face. "A world in which a five year old; had to kill her own father." Usagi then shared the images of Usagi's father's final day.

"Usagi," said Mrs. Tsukino as she cried.

"A world where people only wanted you around for the bright future that they were guaranteed. Because in this world love does not exist. It is a world were manipulation is the only way to survive in it," said Usagi.

"Usagi," said Makoto with tears coming down her eyes.

"With out you this world will be destroyed," said Haruka.

"And what do I care. Why should I care about a world that turned its back on me," said Usagi.

A loud laugh could be heard. "Let it begin. The first of my necks, Usagi Tsukino let us begin," said the voice.

"Usagi you really are the first neck," said Rei

"This is wonderful. The moon princess has truly done it. The moon princess locked me away in my previous life. And now she is mine. What could be more entertaining then this. After all what is love but another form of selfishness. Love is just nicer word for wanting exclusive possession. This time I finally win. My world the world of the orochi finally begins. Sin. Celebrate the beginning of the world of darkness stained with hatred. My world, the world of the orochi. Tare the human world apart. Every last human shall be destroyed. Destroy them" said the voices of the other 6 necks. (a/n That was taken right out of Kannazuki no miko episode 11. I hold no claims or rights.)

"I'll be waiting for you on the moon, Makoto," said Usagi as she disappeared to the moon kingdom.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm going to go after her. I want to talk with her," said Makoto.

"If your going then I'm going," said Sammy as he painfully got up.

"No," said Makoto.

"It's too dangerous," said Ami.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Minako.

"Will go and talk to Usako. Will make her listen to reason," said Mamoru.

"We need to prepare," said Haruka.

"I don't think we can," said Michiru.

"Who would have thought that sweet innocent Usagi would be capable of something like this," said Rei.

"Usagi," whispered Makoto.

The rest of the day and the following day were spent preparing, as well as pondering. The scouts had no idea how to beat Usagi. Makoto clung on to the moon symbol necklace, hoping that in would guide her out of this situation and back to Usagi. Like Usagi said, the dark moon disappeared and the moon kingdom was shinning once again.

"So how are we going to get to the moon?" asked Sammy.

"Were going to teleport their," said Mercury.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this? I mean you may never come back," said Jupiter.

"We're sure. Besides if you Usagi summons her yoma the world is screwed anyway. So maybe if we all talk to her or something, we can save this world. I don't know how yet but I think Usagi will save us all," said Ms. Haruna.

"Usako, were coming," said Tuxedo Mask

The scouts then focused their energy into teleporting to the moon kingdom. Once they arrived the appeared in front of the now reconstructed moon palace. "So Usagi used to be the princess of this place?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"Yeah, back during the silver millennium," said Mars.

"It's beautiful," said Ms. Haruna.

"Were do you think Usagi is?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"I don't know. I can't feel her through our bond," said Tuxedo Mask.

"This way," said Jupiter.

"How do you know?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Hello they are both orochi. Although I still don't understand how Makoto is an orochi, but they must be able to feel each other because of that," said Venus.

"This way," said Jupiter again as she them into the palace. The continued down the corridors and ended up in the ball room. The ballroom was positioned so that its grand balcony was over looking the earth and the rest of the kingdom. "Usagi," yelled Jupiter as she ran the center of the room. As she reached the center Jupiter's scout uniform changed over to her royal dress.

Mercury chased after Makoto but found that she was unable to go any further then the edge of the room. "Jupiter be careful. It seems as if there is a barrier here that won't let the rest of us pass," said Mercury as the others tried to get through.

"Usagi," said Makoto.

"Welcome to the day of judgment Makoto," said Usagi as she appeared in here royal dress.

"Usagi, what's going on," asked Makoto.

"Today is the day of final judgment," said Usagi.

"Tell the truth what is going on Usagi? The Usagi I know would never do something like this," said Makoto.

"Alright Makoto. I'll tell you the truth. I'll tell it to your body," said Usagi as she summoned the moon blade.

"Usagi don't," said Makoto as Usagi swung her sword at her. Makoto summonded her blade and managed to defended herself from Usagi's attack.

"The truth is I love you," said Usagi as she began her assulte. "I'm in love with your eyes. Eyes that glisten in the moon light. I could stare for ever in them. I'm in love with your silky smooth hair. I'm in love with your lips that give me kiss. I'm in love with your voice. A voice that lets me listens to your sorrow." Usagi punched Makoto in the stomach. Makoto fell to her knees and pain flooded her sense.

"I'm also in love with your body. But my favorite of all the rest is your heart. A heart that is so full of love and kindness. Oh how I wish that love was meant for me. I love you Makoto. I really do and I can't help but love everything about you," said Usagi as she embraced Makoto. "I don't need anything else in this world. Just you. All I want is one ever lasting night with you, just us. But unfortunately the world is standing in the way of our love. That's why I want to destroy it now. When the world is gone I will be free from chains that scouts have put on me. I will be free of crystal Tokyo. I will be able to love anyone I want, with out any interruptions."

"Usagi please don't do this," said Pluto.

"We can fix everything," said Venus.

"We just need time," said Mercury.

"Quite. This doesn't concern you," said Usagi.

"Usagi why? I know your lying. You must be. The Usagi I know would never do anything to hurt anyone. And even if you did you could live with it. That's why I can't fight back against you. Whatever happened to you must have been my fault. Do what you want to me. But don't kill me while your being dishonest to your self. I couldn't bare it. So why? Why are you acting like this?" asked Makoto as she and Usagi stood up.

"Alright Makoto. The truth," said Usagi. Usagi then shifted her attention to the earth that was seen through the balcony. "Mars…Flame…Sniper" yelled Usagi as she sent the attack hurtling to the earth. Once it hit the earth turned crimson as every human was whipped out. A cry could be heard as the Orochi it self had descended to earth. The world became a desolate area. "HAHAHA. Now are you satisfied? Let us continue," said Usagi as she readied her sword.

The scouts and Makoto just stared in shock as the world they loved had been destroyed. Images of their friends and families that were left one earth haunted them. Everything was gone. In rage and pain Makoto cried as she swung her sword at Usagi. "Yes, that's it Makoto," said Usagi as Makoto continued her assault.

Seeing an opening Usagi swung her blade, nearly missing Makoto's neck. In stead she took the moon pendent, that Makoto wore, for a ride. Usagi's eyes shifted to the falling pendent. As the pendent hit the floor Makoto felt something stick hit her fingers. Makoto looked on in horror as she saw what she had done. Dropping her sword Usagi fell forward, dead from the sword that had pierced her heart. "Usagi," cried Makoto as she fell to her knees with the dead Usagi.

"Usako," cried Tuxedo Mask.

"Makoto," said Mercury.

"It will be alright. Will fix it," said Uranus.

"Usagi…how could I?" said Makoto as she picked up the blade and held it to her neck.

"Makoto don't," cried Ms. Haruna in horror as Makoto began to attempt suicide.

"No Makoto. Please don't," said Usagi as she looked up from her place on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto held Usagi close, not wanting her to go any were else.

"Usagi," said Makoto as tears streamed down her face.

"But how? Usagi," said Mars.

"Usagi," said Neptune as she moved forward, finding the barrier gone. The rest moved forward and gathered around their fallen friend.

"Now I can tell you the truth. Look," said Usagi as she used the silver crystal to show them their memories.

"That's us," said Makoto as the stood behind a golden being.

"That's right. That is us in our previous lives. For we are bound together for all time. It is our job to seal the orochi. We would then rebuild the world to its original form. But in order to accomplish this had to be done by…sacrificing one of us. By offering our power to the Goddess we could restore the world. I killed you. And for that I was never able to forgive my self. My original intention was to destroy the world but then over time that you spent wit me I couldn't do it any more. That is why I never sent the necks to actually destroy anything," said Usagi as their memories played out.

"You did this for me. You saved us in the end," said Makoto.

"From that point on I did whatever I could to get you to hate me. I had to become your enemy because I had to find away for you to kill me. The world shall return to normal. The school, Tokyo will return to its original form," said Usagi.

"But Usagi it doesn't matter because…because you won't," said Makoto as she was unable to finish.

"That's because I wont be apart of it. Usagi Tsukino will no longer be part of this world," said Usagi.

"No, this can't be," said Saturn.

"Usagi you can't go. Your our daughter," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"No I refuse to accept this," said Makoto.

"Don't worry Makoto. You will have everyone with you. All of the scouts and Ami. They will always be their to care for you and look after you," said Usagi as she placed the Jupiter crest in Makoto's hand. "Be happy, Makoto." Usagi then began to shut her eyes.

"Usagi wait. Please tell me," said Makoto.

"What is it?" asked Usagi.

"You said that you loved me. Did you mean it?" said Makoto.

"I did. Form the very first moment I saw you I fell in love with you. I wanted to be with you more then anything else. But the harder I tried to get close to you the further you went away," said Usagi.

"I love you, Usagi," said Makoto.

"Makoto…?" said Mercury quietly she watched the one she loved.

"Thanks for saying, but I know you didn't mean it," said Usagi.

"That's not true. Now I understand what Miyako said, and why I became an orochi. I understand now why I cried when Ami kissed me. It's because I feel in love with you. I was torn between what I thought was right and what I felt was right. Its because I was feeling the same thing," said Makoto.

"No stop. How can you say something like that espcailly since I killed you. I killed you. How can you love me? A person like me doesn't have the right be loved by you. I can't be forgiven for this," said Usagi. Usagi was then silenced as she felt Makoto place her lips on top of hers.

"Usagi we were blind," said Pluto.

"Because you were always so full of life, we were able to draw strength from that," said Saturn.

"But no one ever saw that you were the one that suffered the most," said Venus.

"We did realize, that you were never happy," said Mr. Tsukino.

"But just being around Makoto brought you a secret bliss, didn't?" said Mercury quietly.

Usagi and Makoto broke apart. "Are you ready Makoto?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah," said Makoto as their respective planetary symbols glowed.

The pair descended down to the hellish world of earth. The earth was being ravished by the orohci. Using their strength the girls summoned the last of their strength in order to defeat the Orochi. Once the orochi was destroyed the earth began to turn back. "You guys did it," said a voice.

"Galaxia," said Makoto.

"It's good to see you guys again," said Usagi.

"Hey you guys your alright," said Venus as the rest of the scouts returned from the moon.

"So what's going on now?" asked Healer.

"What about the orochi?" asked Maker.

"The orochi has been defeated," said Pluto.

"The world is returning to its original place. As if the orochi have never existed," said Usagi.

"Makoto," said Mercury softly.

"Ami, I'm so-" but before Makoto was able to finish sentence as the earth had returned to normal. "No," said Makoto.

"Makoto," said Usagi.

"Why?" asked Makoto.

"In order to stop the suffering of this world and return it back to its original form, we have to exchange our lives in feelings. For we are the vessels for the Goddess" said Usagi.

"No I won't let our fate keep use apart because nothing is stronger then our feelings," said Makoto as the winds blew. The winds began to carry usagi up toward the moon. Makoto grabbed Usagi's hand. "Usagi no."

"Makoto, I'll come back to you. I'll reincarnate. But you'll have to find me. Promise me you'll look for me," said Usagi.

"I promise. I don't want to live with out you. Neither memory, nor appearance will matter. I'll find you," said Makoto as she felt Usagi slip out of her hand. Usagi then vanished from the world as it returned to normal.

The world had returned to its original format. The tress, the school, the building were all in their right full place. However something seemed to be missing. "Makoto," said Ami.

"What is it Ami?" asked Makoto.

"I like you," said Ami.

Makoto just stared at in shock as she looked at the girl in front of her. She felt a pang in heart as if something was missing. "I'm sorry Ami," said Makoto.

"How could you reject Ami like that Makoto?" said Minako as she jumped out of the bushes.

"Wait a second you were spying on us?" said Ami.

"Gomen," said Setsuna as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

"But still how could you reject her? I mean you guys are made for each other," said Minako.

"True, you guys are meant for one another. Like I am meant for my princess," said Mamoru.

"I'm sorry but there is someone that I am waiting for," said Makoto.

"Your waiting for some one," said Ami confused.

"Yeah. I don't know who they are or what they look like. But I know that some one is out their that is meant just for me," said Makoto.

"Yeah and she's right in front of you," said Minako.

"Minako," said the rest of the group.

"Gomen," said Minako as everyone laughed.

"Say no more Makoto. You don't need to explain you're self. I can see it in your eyes," said Ami.

"Thanks for understanding Ami," said Makoto as her pendent of the moon shinned in the sunlight.

The years seemed to have ticked by. The group had finished college, some had gotten married, some were engaged and yet one remained single. The cherry blsom festival was in full swing and the group had met up once again to enjoy life. "Hey guys," said Makoto as she walked over and joined the group.

"Hey Makoto," said Ami. Even though they had never gotten together they still remained close friends.

"He Makoto, How are you?" asked Shizuru Haruna-Minzuno.

"I'm pretty good, still in shock over you and Ami getting married," replied Makoto.

"Aren't we all. Besides I thought it was illegal for student teacher relations," snickered Rei.

"Well I'm not exactly her student any more," said Ami blushing.

"Besides when's the big day for you two," asked Shizuru as she pointed to Rei and Hotaru.

"Well, were not exactly sure," said Hotaru as Rei hid her blushing face in her hands.

"Hey guys look what I found," said Minako as she and her wife, Setsuna walked over.

"What did you find?" asked Mamoru as he wrapped an arm around his fireball princess.

"It's an old photo album back from when we were teens," explained Setsuna.

The group enjoyed looking at the old photo album. However there was something that seemed to be missing in each picture. On one page where there were just pictures of Makoto. "Makoto, these pages, their only of you," said Haruka.

"Makoto," said Ami as she saw that her friend was in tears.

"Are you all right?" asked Michiru.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But looking at these pictures, it makes my heart ach. I don't know why but it feels as if something is missing from them. I want to remember what was their. I want to remember what filled this void that is left in my heart," said Makoto.

"Makoto," said Minako as she gave her friend a hug.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me guys," said Makoto. Makoto looked up at the sky. The sun was shinning and yet for some reason the moon was out as well. It was still a considerable amount of time before the moon was suppose to arise any way.

"Why do you think the moon is out so early?" asked a girl to her partner as the walked along the path way.

"Who cares Ms. 69th," said the other before she gave a quick peck on the check to her significant other.

Right along behind the pair was one of the most grouise women that the world had ever seen. Her long blonde hair, that had a pair of pig tails, was fell behind her. "You know that women is really hot," said Haruka as she gazed at the blonde haired Goddess.

"Haruka," said Michiru as she slapped her wife.

"Ow, Michiru what was that for?" asked Haruka.

"What wo…men," said Makoto as she turned to see the stunning blonde beauty. Makoto's darted to the women's neckline. There she found her crest, the crest of Jupiter along the women's neck line. Makoto then shot up and began to run.

"Makoto," called the group.

Makoto kept running until she embraced the women with long blonde meatball headed hair style. The pair stared at each other for a moment. As their lips parted from their kiss, "We will fall in love once again."

* * *

Alright that is the end of dark moon raising. I'll leave what happens next up to your imagination. Sorry for any grammar and spelling issues. Yeah I know the ending was the cheap cop out ending from knm. I did base my ending off it along with the the rest of this fic. I do not think it is an exact replica of knm's ending so yeah…don't try to sue is what I'm saying. Again I hold no rights to any of the anime's that I used in this fic. So what did you think? Well I hope you enjoyed it. Look for updates for a Heart of a Warrior. Don't forget to review. Well later peace. 


End file.
